BLOOD AND TEARS
by Racksha yami
Summary: pues si te gustan los vampiros y esas cosas entra sino mejor pasa de largo.... "tu no viste nada de nada" XD por fin el esperado final XD... ultimo capitulo
1. pasado

**pues es la primera hsitoria que hago de naruto.... por eso no se ni que onda con esata historia ja ja ja uuU!!!!! XD**

** de igual forma esperoq ue les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demeanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) **

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 1: pasado…**

La residencia Uchiha era de las más grandes de toda Konoha, sus integrantes eran reconocidos y respetados por todo el mundo, pero… como toda familia hay un secreto oscuro que no debe ser rebelado, algunas veces ni siquiera quienes viven ahí lo saben y otros sí, todo depende del portador de dicho secreto.

La familia era pequeña, pero se volvió más cuando los padres murieron en un accidente, solo quedaron sus dos hijos, Itachi (16 años) y Sasuke (11 años) el primero debido a sus estudios debía salir constantemente del país, además de que ahora debía ocuparse de las cosas de la empresa de su padre, así que el más pequeño se quedaba solo en casa, pero una tía suya se hacía cargo de ayudarle con las cosas básicas, recoger la casa, hacer las comidas, pero Sasuke se encargaba de cuidar la casa y hacer sus deberes.

Todos los días Itachi llamaba a su hermanito y a su tía para darles noticas de cómo se encontraba y para ver que ellos estuvieran bien, (Anju, su tía no vivía con Sasuke).

-lo siento Sasuke- dijo del otro lado de la línea.

- no te preocupes- su tono fue normal pero su rostro entristeció mucho.

- discúlpame, no llegare este mes, las cosas se complicaron en la empresa de papá, además los estudios me están exigiendo más de lo normal.

- si… lo entiendo eso creo.

- gracias hermanito.

- espero que vuelvas pronto.

- espero lo mismo, ¿y cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- me llevo un poco mejor con Naruto y con Neji pero… las chicas me siguen dando un poco de miedo, me miran extrañamente.

- deja que crezcas un poco más, no te las quitaras de encima- rio.

- no es gracioso- molesto.

- lo siento… ¿y el piano?

- ah… bueno eso…- mirando el suelo.

- no has practicado ¿verdad?

- no he podido, siempre que me salgo a jugar llego noche, a veces el papá de Naruto me trae, perdón.

- no importa, pero espero que cuando regrese a casa, ya seas mejor que yo.

- de eso puedes estar seguro.

- pásame a mi tía.

- sí, nos vemos después.

- cuídate hermanito.

Cuando Anju contesto, Sasuke se fue al cuarto de música para comenzar a practicar.

-¿se fue a tocar el piano, no?- pregunto Itachi.

- si- rio- ha mejorado mucho.

- me alegro.

- ¿cuándo vendrás? Le haces falta a Sasuke.

- no lo sé, las cosas se complicaron.

Paso un pequeño rato, Sasuke seguía tocando el piano negro que estaba en medio del salón de música, sus padres adoraban cuando su hermano tocaba, Sasuke quería hacer lo mismo, así que un buen día le pidió a su hermano mayor que lo enseñara, poco a poco fue aprendiendo más cosas, pero desde que su hermano no estaba, Anju se encargaba de enseñarle… pero, para el pequeño no era lo mismo.

Pasaron 5 largos años, cada seis meses Itachi regresaba a casa para solo quedarse una o dos semanas, para Sasuke era normal, pero aun así se sentía solo cuando su hermano no estaba en casa, poco a poco dejo de ir a casa y de llamarlo por teléfono, las cosas en la empresa iban mejor que nunca pero, las reuniones y esas cosas no lo dejaban en paz ni un solo minuto, para cuando se desocupaba eran las 3 a de la mañana y no podía despertar así a su hermano ¿o sí? Claro que no, Sasuke estudiaba y debía tener energías para su día de escuela; su tía Anju se había ido de viaje a Florida o algo así, pues era su luna de miel, Sasuke ya tenía 16 años y podía cuidarse solo, desde antes pero su tía insistía en cuidarlo.

Una tarde lluviosa, Sasuke miraba la tumba de sus padres, su mirada no era la misma e inocente de antes, los años pasados lo habían hecho un chico frio y calculador, como su hermano o incluso más, no le importaba si estaba completamente empapado, de la nada una sombrilla tapo las gotas que caían sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, miro a quien le había proporcionado tal cosa, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, nunca espero ver esa silueta de nuevo…

…**continuara…**

**_espero les guste y sigan leyendola... de hecho todas mis historias (las de ahorita) son sobre vampiros.... me traume leyendo "Entrevista con el vampiro" de A. Rice XD_**

**_dejen sus comentarios o quejas pero por favor piedad!!!! T0T de pasadita dejen reviews_**


	2. amigo

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demeanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 2: amigo**

-Kisame- fue lo que dijo Sasuke.

- hola Sasuke- sonrió- me da gusto verte pero sabes… no es bueno que te mojes.

- no importa- volteo de nuevo hacia la tumba de sus padres.

- ¿y tu hermano?

- no lo sé, trabajando supongo.

- ¿no ha venido? Tenía entendido que pasaría por aquí esta semana.

- lo dudo, su trabajo es mucho más importante- su tono no tenia emoción alguna.

- no digas eso… harás que me deprima- rio.

- lo siento.

- ¿te puedo invitar a comer?

- sí. ¿Quieres hablar sobre Itachi, no?

- algo así, además acabo de llegar tengo hambre.

En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una diminuta sonrisa, Kisame era el mejor amigo de Itachi y se llevaban bien, casi siempre veía más al hombre azul que a su hermano si es que aun lo era.

Después de comer Kisame acompaño a Sasuke a casa, en la puerta se despidieron y el hombre azul se fue a lo que sería su nueva casa, le había platicado a Sasuke que Itachi le había conseguido una pequeña casa en Konoha, ahí atendería unos asuntos con la actual gobernante Tsunade, sobre negocios y esas cosas.

Sasuke entro a su casa, y vio la luz que daba a la calle prendida.

-¿la deje prendida? Vaya ya ni sé que hago- se rio de sí mismo.

Cuando entro, logro escuchar la melodía que le gustaba de sobremanera, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el salón de música de donde provenía el sonido, abrió la puerta sin vacilar y ahí vio una silueta, las luces estaban apagadas, solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas alumbraban el lugar.

-I…ta…chi- Sasuke estaba sorprendido.

**Continuara**

**¿qué tal? cortito pero... je je XD no sabia que poner T0T pero espero y sigan leyendo....**

**dejen sus Reviews.... por favor!!! O0O**

**hasta el proximo capitulo**


	3. regreso

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demeanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 3: regreso**

- Sasuke- dejando de tocar el piano y levantándose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- trato de controlar su sorpresa.

- hola, yo también te quiero hermanito- dijo sarcástico, se acerco a la ventana, para mirar las gotas de lluvia.

-…- no pudo decir nada.

- si… lo sé, como siempre me ves como "el hermano mayor malvado que abandona a su hermanito a su suerte"- sin dejar de ver la ventana.

Sasuke seguía sin poder decir nada, solo miraba el suelo de madera.

-¿tanto me odias?- girando para ver a su hermanito- ni siquiera me vas a decir…- no pudo continuara al sentir que su hermano lo abrazaba haciéndolo chochar con la ventana.

- Itachi- hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

- hermanito tonto- respondiendo al abrazo.

-…- las mejillas de Sasuke se pusieron rosas por lo que hundió más su rostro en la ropa de su hermano mayor.

- veo que cuidas más el piano que la casa misma- rio.

- déjame en paz- menciono molesto el menor.

- ¿sabes hermanito? Quisiera respirar de nuevo.

(Los brazos de Sasuke estaban alrededor del cuello de Itachi).

-lo siento- separándose de su hermano, sonrojado levemente.

- me alegra saber que aun no me odias- dijo mientras sonreía y revolvía los cabellos de Sasuke.

- no podría odiar a mi único hermano- viendo los ojos negros y profundos de Itachi.

- ¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo.

- comí con Kisame, hace un rato.

- lastima… bueno, quisiera dormir un rato.

- claro.

Sasuke fue a su cuarto y se puso los audífonos así no molestaría a Itachi, puesto que normalmente ponía la música a todo volumen, a lo que los vecinos se quejaban de vez en cuando pero el simplemente los ignoraba.

El menor de los Uchiha no podía evitar sentirse feliz, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, su hermano había regresado, sabía que no duraría más de una semana pero algo era algo, aun que siendo Sasuke Uchiha no dejaría que eso pasara, ya vería la forma de que su hermano se quedara más tiempo con él.

La curiosidad le gano a Sasuke, quería ver de nuevo como dormía su hermano, esa forma de verlo, tan tranquilo le gustaba, desde pequeño. Fue al fondo del pasillo y abrió con cuidado la puerta, la habitación de su hermano siempre estaba oscura pero ahora lo era más, las cortinas corridas pero tenían un color oscuro, que no dejaba pasar ni un solo rayo de luz, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hicieron se acerco a la cama de su hermano el cual dormía profundamente, tanto que no había notado su presencia, al verlo (con un poco de dificultad) sonrió.

Mientras en los sueños de Itachi una inmensa oscuridad lo rodeaba y frente a él Sasuke dándole la espalda.

-Sasuke…- acercándose a él.

Cuando Sasuke volteo la oscuridad se lo trago, dejando a Itachi solo, y con una sentimiento de soledad y sufrimiento al no ver a su pequeño hermano… despertó agitado y sudando en frio.

En su cuarto Sasuke estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de se abrió bruscamente dejando pasar a Itachi, despertando al menor algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede?- tallando sus ojos.

- Sasuke- abrazando a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Itachi?- algo sorprendido y sonrojado por la acción de su hermano.

- nada… pensé que…- viendo a su hermano a los ojos.

- ¿pensaste qué?

- no importa, me alegra estar aquí.

- desde que llegaste estas un poco extraño ¿sabes?

- lo sé- rio- lamento haberte despertado.

- Itachi…- bajo su cabeza.

- ¿dime?- a un lado de la puerta.

- puedes… do…Do…- se puso rojo, pero gracias a la oscuridad Itachi no lo noto (o eso pensó Sasuke)

- ¿Qué te sucede? Ese comportamiento no es normal en ti.

-….- no pudo decir nada, solo apretó con fuerza sus cobijas.

- Sasuke…- acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

- hermano- dijo como un susurro- ¿puedes… dormir conmigo? Como antes.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió por la petición de su hermanito.

La cara de Sasuke no pudo ponerse más roja pues ya parecía semáforo descompuesto en rojo, Itachi sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su hermanito.

-claro- sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Sasuke se sentía extraño, como una sensación de alegría inmensa se apoderara de él, odiaba cuando Itachi se le acercaba tanto. La noche para Sasuke seria corta, siempre le había gustado dormir con su hermano mayor por más raro que eso se viera, pero no podía resistir el calor del cuerpo de Itachi, además el ritmo de su corazón calmado lo arrullaba, en cierta forma.

Por la mañana Sasuke abrió los ojos perezosamente, los rayos del sol llegaban a su rostro, hizo una mueca de desagrado y finalmente se levantó, dio por hecho que Itachi estaría desayunando, se puso el uniforme y bajo, en la mesa estaba su desayuno.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- saliendo de la cocina.

- bien, ¿y tu?- un poco apenado.

- muy bien- sonrió.

- ¿ya desayunaste?- al notar solo un plato en la mesa.

- sí, no quise despertarte tan temprano.

- claro.

- nos vemos en la tarde- dirigiéndose a la puerta- tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Kisame, hasta la tarde.

- cuídate… - viendo como se iba.

En la escuela, como era costumbre las admiradoras de Sasuke, se ponían en su camino siendo ignoradas por completo, cuando llego a su salón.

-Sasuke- grito Naruto feliz.

- la segunda molestia más grande apareció- dijo en voz baja pero con intención de que el rubio lo escuchara.

- te escuche- enojado.

- ese era la intención- viendo por la ventana.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS SASUKE-KUN!- abriendo la puerta con energía.

- la molestia mayor- dijo con fastidio.

- ¿a que no saben de que me entere?- como la típica chismosa.

- ¿de qué Sakura-chan?- emocionado.

- se han estado escuchando rumores de que alguien ataca las personas a media noche, en su cuello tienen dos pequeñas incisiones…

- en si… quieres decir que hay vampiros ¿no?- dijo Sasuke en tono nulo.

- si, Sasuke-kun ¿ya lo sabías?

- son tontas supersticiones, además los vampiros no existen.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Naruto.

- no creo en esas cosas…- dirigiendo su mirada a las nubes.

Las clases dieron inicio, Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ningún maestro lo regañaba, pues sabian que si preguntaban sobre el tema, el Uchiha respondería correctamente, igual que su hermano mayor, siempre perdidos pensando quien sabe que cosa pero a la vez escuchando la clase.

Sasuke recordaba que cuando era pequeño, a media noche salía de su habitación e iba a la de su hermano, ya que no se sentía tan seguro con sus padres, a pesar de siempre despertar a su hermano… tal vez lo mal criaba pero no le interesaba, solo quería estar cerca de Itachi.

Esa misma tarde, la comida estaba hecha cuando el menor de los Uchiha llego.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Kisame.

- hola Kisame…. Igual que siempre, aburrido- dejando su mochila en la silla.

- te entiendo, la escuela es aburrida pero sirve, en algunas cosas.

- si… para aprender a ser sociable- dijo fastidiado.

- además dicen que en la preparatoria encuentras al amor de tu vida.

- no creo en esas cosas- sentándose.

- vamos Kisame déjalo…- saliendo del salón principal- el que tu lo encontraras ahí, no quiere decir que sea verdad.

- claro pónganse en mi contra- molesto- ¿y ya le dijiste?- viendo al mayor.

- no, aun no.

- Itachi… la oportunidad se te ira y no tendrás otra.

- ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

Sasuke comía pero también ponía suma atención en lo que los mayores platicaban, Itachi ¿estaba enamorado de alguien? Si eso era no lo soportaría…

Después de un rato Kisame se fue, en la cocina Sasuke lavaba sus platos, pero estaba distraído, dejando caer uno provocando un estruendo.

-¿Qué paso?- entrando preocupado a la cocina.

- nada…- recogiendo los pedazos de plato roto.

- Sasuke… ¿en qué piensas?

- lo siento, estoy… distraído.

- ten cuidado no te vayas a…- muy tarde su hermanito se había cortado- cortar.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lagrimas pero no lloraría, la herida era profunda, su palma sangraba, algo en Itachi se movió, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces?- viendo a Itachi.

- ….- no dijo nada.

Sasuke se sonrojo al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su herida, después sintió un leve calor, Itachi estaba ¿bebiendo su sangre?

-Itachi… hermano…

La voz de Sasuke saco a Itachi de su "trance" y se alejo de él.

-lo siento, iré por… alcohol.

- claro- viendo el suelo.

**Continuara**

**dejen sus Reviews, por favor T0T ****asi seguire con la historia si es que no les parece chafa, y si lo es... dejare de escribirla je je je U¬¬**

**nos vemos XD**


	4. noche roja

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demeanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 4: noche roja**

La luna había alcanzado su punto más alto en el cielo, era una bella luna menguante, iluminaba las calles solitarias, entre las cuales Sasuke caminaba con unas bolsas, solo a su hermano se le ocurriría pedirle que fuera a la tienda a esas altas horas de la noche; decidió tomar un atajo por un lago, de la nada escucho un grito de dolor, miro hacia uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lago y vio dos siluetas, una de ellas cayó al suelo como si no tuviese vida, la otra simplemente se fue, Sasuke se acerco y la mujer aun respiraba, después de unos minutos…

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- pregunto Kisame.

- ¿Kisame?- un poco confundido- yo… llame a Itachi.

- lo sé, pero me dijo que no podía salir de casa pues te llevaste la única llave.

- que excusa tan tonta- se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.

- bueno te llevare a casa, me preocupa que andes solo por ahí.

- no soy un pequeño- se molesto.

- eso ya lo sé pero… ideas de tu hermano- rio.

Al llegar a casa, Itachi dormía tranquilamente, a lo que Sasuke se molesto.

-¡¿puedo saber qué te pasa?!

- nada- con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué tendré un hermano así?

- mejor duerme- dándole la espalada a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué se supone que hare con lo que me pediste?

- guárdalo, mañana desayunaras eso, debo irme temprano a la oficina con Kisame.

- vaya hermano- dijo molesto para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Por la mañana…

-hola hermani-gatito- dijo Itachi.

-¿Qué?- viéndolo confundido- ¿no irías a la oficina?

- cambio de planes.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste así?

- ¿no lo recuerdas?- sonrió un poco.

- ¿recordar qué?

- cuando tenias 6 años, te disfrazaste de gato…- interrumpido.

- no me lo recuerdes más- rojo.

- ¿por qué? fue divertido.

- para ti…- levantándose del comedor- me voy.

- te vas con cuidado, no quiero que te pase algo malo.

- ¿Qué podría pasarme? Nos vemos.

Por la tarde, la lluvia se hizo presente, el cielo estaba nublado extrañamente, Sakura se ofreció para acompañar a Sasuke a su casa al igual que otras compañeras pero él simplemente las ignoro, caminando bajo la lluvia choco con un sujeto unos centímetros más alto que el.

-que bien huele…- en voz sumamente baja.

- ¿Qué?- retrocediendo unos pasos.

- dame… tu sangre- poniendo cara sínica.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- ¡dámela ahora!- su cara cambio a una de furia y agresividad.

El sujeto se abalanzo sobre Sasuke quien cayó al suelo sujetado por los hombros, lo sorprendente fue la fuerza del tipo mayor pues por el más mínimo esfuerzo que hiciera no podía soltarse.

-dame tu sangre…- acercándose al cuello se Sasuke.

- oye tu…- con una sonrisa- deja a nuestro amigo en paz.

- ¿Kisame?- mirando al hombre de azul.

- que mal suena cuando tu lo dices- decepcionado.

- este chico es mío… ¡aléjate!- molesto.

- dudo que le digas lo mismo a él- señalando a un joven detrás suyo.

- ¿Itachi?- con cara de pánico.

- ese chico… que dices es tuyo… es su hermanito, deberías saberlo ¿o no?- dijo Kisame con sonrisa macabra.

Sasuke logro ver a su hermano, pero este tenía algo diferente, sus ojos eran de un escarlata muy intenso, de la nada el sujeto estaba contra la pared con el cuello atrapado por las manos de Itachi, y Kisame ayudo a Sasuke.

-¿estás bien?

- sí, eso creo- tocando su cuello.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tu hermano?- angustiado al verse indefenso.

- Kisame…- su tono autoritario se le hizo sumamente extraño a Sasuke.

- entiendo… vamos Sasuke- llevándoselo del lugar.

Cuando estaban un poco alejados del lugar…

- no dejare a Itachi aquí.

- no puedes regresar.

- ¿Por qué?

- por favor Sasuke, Itachi te lo explicara después pero por ahora no regreses.

- no me interesa…- comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba Itachi.

Pero al llegar solo vio una sonrisa macabra en los labios de su hermano, además de que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre roja, el sujeto estaba en el suelo desangrándose y pidiendo ayuda, Itachi miro a Sasuke pero el último no reconoció a su hermano por lo que retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Por qué me miras así hermanito?- acercándose a su hermano menor.

- tu…- retrocediendo mas- tu no eres… no eres mi hermano.

- Sasuke…- llego corriendo Kisame.

- ¿Qué no soy tu hermano?- ladeando la cabeza.

- Itachi detente… por favor no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después.

- este es asunto de nosotros dos Kisame, no te metas- viéndolo fríamente.

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke estaba contra la pared justo como aquel sujeto minutos atrás, Itachi tenía sus manos a un costado de los hombros de su hermanito.

-no me gusta esa mirada de miedo Sasuke, así que bórrala.

Sasuke no podía asimilar las palabras de su hermano.

-¡que la borres!- enojado

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos, Kisame se preocupo mas pero no podía hacer nada, cuando el Uchiha mayor se molestaba no había quien lo detuviera.

-Itachi…- lo llamo Kisame nuevamente, tal vez lograría algo.

Los ojos de Itachi regresaron a ser negros y se calmo completamente.

-discúlpame Sasuke.

- ¿Itachi?- viendo con un poco de desconfianza a su hermano.

- lo siento tanto- dejándose caer al suelo.

- siempre hace lo mismo cuando se enoja- dijo Kisame.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- creo que llego el momento de que le digas la verdad Itachi.

- lo sé… pero este lugar no es correcto.

En casa de los Uchiha, Kisame trataba de calmar un poco al menor de todos, le preparo algo dulce a lo que Sasuke se negó pues odiaba lo dulce desde hacía un tiempo. Mientras Itachi daba vueltas en la habitación.

-harás un agujero ¿sabes?- dijo Kisame divertido.

- lo siento…- sentándose frente a Sasuke.

La mirada de Sasuke evitaba a su hermano pero no podía evitar verlo unos segundos.

-Sasuke…- es escucho la voz de Itachi con un tono calmado.

-……- viendo el suelo.

- de verdad esto es muy importante Sasuke- dijo Kisame.

El menor tomo valor de algún lugar y miro a Itachi.

-será mejor que yo me vaya… este es asunto de hermanos, no debo meterme más.

- gracias Kisame- dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente.

- cuando quieran para eso son los amigos, nos vemos.

Kisame se fue, la habitación se quedo en silencio.

-Sasuke… lo que pasó…. Discúlpame no quise hacer lo que hice.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ya no soy el Itachi que conoces, ya no soy tu hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- viéndolo con tristeza.

- cuando me fui, para arreglar las cosas de la empresa, conseguí una beca para seguir estudiando mientras trabajaba pero… en una de las excursiones que haríamos, junto con Kisame y otros compañeros del trabajo, decidimos ir a la cueva que precisamente nos habían prohibido ver, no sabíamos las razones pero… "la curiosidad mato al gato"… tres de ellos cayeron en un pozo, Kisame y yo buscamos como sacarlos pero al regresar ya no estaban en el pozo, además había un olor a sangre por todo el lugar, buscamos por unas horas, la cueva era inmensa y las lámparas que llevábamos se quedaron sin batería, caminar por la oscuridad no es tarea fácil. No sé como… pero llegamos al final de la cueva, ahí vimos a nuestros compañeros, heridos, su sangre no dejaba de brotar, pensábamos salir del lugar pero un sujeto nos impidió el paso… después de eso solo recuerdo que Kisame y yo estábamos en el hotel donde la profesora nos regaño por haber roto las reglas; me sentía raro, sentía como… si no le temiera a anda, absolutamente a nada y es como me siento ahora.

- ¿y eso que explica?

- esa misma noche… teníamos trabajo, pero… la muerte de nuestros amigos era demasiado dura, nos escapamos del lugar y fuimos al parque, ahí dos sujetos estaban peleando, algo dentro de mí se movió- mirando el suelo como si fuese muy interesante- me acerque a ellos, estaban sumamente molestos pero no me intereso, solo deseaba… tener su sangre entre mis manos- mirando sus manos con desprecio- cuando me di cuenta el sujeto estaba entre mis brazos y yo…- su rostro se torno oscuro pero triste- bebía de su cuello.

- ¿Cómo… que bebías de su cuello?

- el sujeto que te ataco no era humano Sasuke- dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

- ¿esta bromeando verdad?

- no, ahora no soy un humano…

- ¡qué mala broma Itachi!- parándose de su lugar.

- no es broma Sasuke…- suspirando- no sé muy bien que paso en esa cueva pero… desde ese día no he sido humano, soy una criatura de la noche. Nunca te preguntaste ¿Por qué no comía contigo? O ¿por qué te mandaba a altas horas de la noche a comprar cosas sin razón aparente?

-….- Sasuke miro a su hermano.

- veo que me crees un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- lo siento, pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, además no sabía como debía hacerlo, desde que llegue quería decírtelo pero…- se dirigió a la ventana.

Sasuke se dirigió a la escaleras pero seguía sin creer lo que Itachi le había dicho, además… algo no estaba bien si era verdad lo que había contado… ¿Qué pasaría? Ya no podría estar más con su hermano ¿o sí?

Esa noche ni Itachi ni mucho menos Sasuke podrían dormir era seguro; eran las tres de la mañana y Sasuke miraba la luna desde el corredor de la casa que daba al jardín.

-¿mañana tienes clases, no?

- sí.

- ¿sigues molesto?

- no.

Itachi se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, quien solo siguió mirando la luna.

-pensé que te conocía pero veo que no- dijo Sasuke melancólicamente.

- Sasuke…- viendo detenidamente a su hermanito.

- no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes…- apretando sus puños.

- lo siento, ya te dije que no tenía las palabras para explicarte las cosas.

Sasuke no dejaba de ver el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?

- ¿Qué?

- si tu eres un vampiro… ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

- siempre estaré contigo Sasuke.

- no lo creo. Tú serás inmortal para toda tu vida y yo…

- hermanito tonto- abrazándolo.

- no quiero separarme de ti…- dijo en voz baja pero que Itachi escucho claramente.

- es muy pronto para que pienses esas cosas.

- no quiero… que te vayas y me dejes solo de nuevo- apretando la camisa de su hermano.

- Sasuke…- tomando el mentón de su pequeño hermano.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban húmedos y sus mejillas rosa pálido, Itachi acerco su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Sasuke quien se sonrojo más al sentir tan cerca a Itachi.

-nunca te dejaría solo hermanito tonto.

- eso espero.

Itachi se acerco mas a Sasuke y lo abrazo cariñosamente, Sasuke respondió al abrazo no podía enojarse más de dos horas con Itachi, le resultaba imposible.

-Sasuke…- con un tono un tanto serio.

- ¿dime?- sin romper aun el abrazo.

- discúlpame por lo que hare pero… no puedo evitarlo…

Sasuke sintió los labios de su hermano por su cuello, cosa que lo puso sumamente nervioso, después de sentir esos fríos labios recorrer parte de su cuello sintió que los brazos de Itachi lo acercaban mas a él, Sasuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos… Itachi estaba a punto de hundir sus colmillos en Sasuke pero algo se lo impidió y se alejo bruscamente de su hermano.

-esto será un problema- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Qué pasa?- tocando su cuello.

- el olor de tu sangre… me llama, si sigo así no tardare en beber tu sangre y no deseo acabar con tu vida.

- lo entiendo pero…- levantándose- no me importaría eso.

- no digas esas cosas Sasuke…- suspirando profundamente- será mejor que busque a otra persona.

- ¿saldrás?

- eso parece, despertaste mi hambre. Sonó raro- sonriendo- y tú… será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

- ¿Qué? No tengo…- los ojos de Itachi hicieron que se durmiera.

Itachi llevo a Sasuke a su cama, antes de irse se quedo observando a su hermanito, había cambiado mucho, deseaba tenerlo con él para siempre pero no podía meter a Sasuke en esa vida ¿o sí? Eso ya lo vería después.

Mientras en su cuarto Sasuke despertaba por el sonido de su celular, Naruto era el que llamaba, perezosamente tomo el aparato y contesto.

-¡¿Qué no piensas venir a la escuela?!- dijo el rubio del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿solo para eso llamaste?

- Sasuke… tenemos examen por si no lo recordabas- dijo molesto.

- iré más tarde, nos vemos.

- oye… Sasuke no…- le había colgado.

Sasuke miro su reloj de pared y vio que eran más de las 8:00, ahora entendía porque el rubio le había llamado, el examen tendría lugar a las 9:45 a.m. Se quedo unos minutos más acostado, después se paro y se puso el uniforme. Bajo las escaleras y vio a su hermano dormido en el sofá. Al parecer había llegado hacia pocos minutos y se quedo dormido en el primer lugar que vio. Sasuke sonrió divertido, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano así; tomo una cobija de su cuarto y se la puso a Itachi, después de eso se dirigió a la escuela.

Estando en el plantel…

-¿ni siquiera me darás las gracias? Si no fuera por mí no hubieras hecho el examen- refunfuño Naruto.

- déjalo Naruto- dijo Sakura.

- lo que digas- dijo fuera de si Sasuke quien miraba las nubes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos del Uchiha menor, quien no respondió.

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados, Sasuke no era así de distraído pero ese día estaba demasiado ensimismado, además de que en todas las clases dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, que no solo ellos dos notaban, todo el salón se daba cuenta, algo pasaba con Sasuke…

Por fin la hora de regresar a casa llego, Sasuke fue el primero en salir, pero a la mitad del pasillo Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto.

- debemos hablar contigo- dijo Naruto.

- ¿de qué?

- aquí no podemos- viendo que en todos lados había personas (chicas) mirándolos atentas a lo que decían.

Sasuke no tuvo opción, eran sus amigos desde kínder, ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía decirles que no, ya habían pasado muchas años desde que nos salina los tres juntos, (a pesar de no soportarlos la mayoría del tiempo). En una café…

-bien dinos ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¿Cómo que… que me pasa?

- si, Sasuke-kun, has estado muy raro hoy.

- no es nada ¿sí? No deben preocuparse- viendo a otro lado perdiéndose de nuevo.

- lo vez….- acuso Naruto- ya te perdiste en el horizonte de nuevo (XD)

- lo siento- parándose- debo irme.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Naruto.

- esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia- dijo el pelinegro para después irse.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto siguieron a Sasuke "sin que este se diera cuenta" pero para su buena suerte Sasuke se lo esperaba por lo que les hizo dar vueltas por varios lugares.

-Sakura-chan- dijo muy agitado- creo que ya se dio cuenta.

- ¿no me digas?- sarcásticamente.

En ese descuido perdieron de vista a Sasuke quien ya tranquilo se dirigió a casa, esos dos no debían saber que la razón de estar tan perdido todo el día, era su hermano mayor Itachi. Debía admitirlo le gustaba estar con su hermano mañana, tarde y noche, ¿para qué lo negaba? Es más… se estaba dando cuenta de que ese cariño era más de lo normal, le tenía demasiado afecto a su hermano, pero… ¿era normal eso? No sabía verdaderamente si lo que sentía era un gran amor fraternal por Itachi o seria otra cosa, una cosa que nadie aceptaría.

**...continuara...**

**pues como muchas personas me lo pidieron... trate de hacer los capi. mas largos, pero creo que me pase je je je XD pero espero haber complacido a quienes**

**me pidieron eso... una cosa más, si esperas Lemon... te tengo una mala noticia no habra!!! je... en alguna proxima tal vez si. pero en esta no.**

**igual espero que sigan leyendo y divirtiendose con mis locuras XD**

**sayonara!!!**

**dejen sus Reviews**


	5. dandose cuenta

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demeanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 5: dándose cuenta…**

Era una fría tarde de sábado, Sasuke estaba en su habitación estudiando pero poniéndole más atención a la música que escuchaba, la canción que escuchaba le gustaba y parecía quedarle a lo que deseaba… "sin miedo a nada".

-¿Sasuke?- tocando la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

Itachi tocó de nuevo la puerta pero su hermanito estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que no lo escucho además del volumen alto de la canción no le ayudaba mucho al mayor (XD), Itachi entro y se acerco a Sasuke para quitarle los audífonos, al hacerlo Sasuke cayó al suelo de la sorpresa.

-¿hermano?- viéndolo con un poco de nerviosismo.

- te llame varias veces…- ayudándole a parar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- tus amigos, Naruto y Sakura te buscan…

- ¿de nuevo?- hizo cara de desagrado- ¿les dijiste que estoy en casa?

- no, solo les dije que vendría a ver.

- por favor diles que… no estoy y que no sabes a que hora regresare.

- ¿tanto así?- rio un poco- está bien eso les diré.

En la puerta principal, como no habían querido pasar Naruto se sentó en el suelo.

-discúlpenme chicos pero… mi hermano no está, llegue hace poco y no sabía que no se encontraba.

- no importa- dijo sonriendo- gracias.

- vendremos después- dijo Naruto.

- es verdad- mirando bien a Itachi…- ¿eres Itachi Uchiha, no?

- sí- respondió con tono de "es obvio ¿no? Por eso vivo aquí". XD

- ahora entiendo porque Sasuke ha estado tan distraído en la escuela- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué?- se confundió Itachi.

- es que Sasuke ha estado distraído estos días, especialmente ayer- dijo Naruto.

- ya veo.

- estábamos preocupados por el, pero ya sabemos cual es la razón… como nunca estas en casa es normal que se la pase pensando cuando te iras de nuevo- dijo Naruto.

- Naruto- regañándolo.

- lo siento- viendo a Itachi- perdóname, no quise decir eso, es decir… no quise que sonara como sonó.

- no te preocupes- sonrió levemente- me hiciste ver que… no nada.

- muchas gracias, y disculpa a Naruto- dándole un pequeño golpe al rubio.

Después de eso se fueron, Itachi cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto pero… las palabras de Naruto le recordaron lo que Sasuke había dicho días atrás…. "no quiero… que te vayas y me dejes solo de nuevo" sus ojos se posaron en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke, quien seguramente seguiría escuchando música.

A la hora de la comida, Itachi se sentaba en el comedor para no dejar solo a Sasuke.

-¿Itachi… puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

- dime- leyendo el periódico.

- ¿el sol no te daña?

- solo un poco… ¿Por qué?

- no por nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dejando a un lado el periódico.

- el lunes… habrá una reunión en la escuela, la típica donde los padre o tutores van cada mes, para ver que… sus hijos hagan las cosas como deben ser. Nos tratan como niños de primaria.

- ¿quieres que vaya?

- si puedes… pero si no es conveniente mejor no.

- no te preocupes iré.

- gracias.

- lamento no haber ido las veces anteriores.

- no importa… me acostumbre.

- lo siento Sasuke- su voz sonó afligida.

- no te preocupes- viendo a Itachi- lo importante es que irás -Dijo sonriendo.

- así me gustas Sasuke- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?- sonrojado por el comentario de Itachi.

- hacia mucho que… no te veía sonreír así, eso me gusta...

- ah, ¿era eso?- se regaño a sí mismo por pensar otra cosa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- no, nada- rio nervioso- iré a… lavar mis platos.

En la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Sasuke?- viendo como caía el agua de la llave- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre algo así?- sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Sasuke?- entrando- ¿te pasa algo?

- no ¿Por qué lo dices?

- creí escuchar que estabas hablando con alguien.

- no, ¿Cómo crees? No estoy tan loco aun- rio nervioso de nuevo.

- ah, claro perdón- cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sasuke se calmo un poco cuando Itachi se fue, pero de la nada regreso.

-Sasuke…- viendo que su hermano tiraba el plato que tenía en las manos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- muy alterado.

- ¿seguro que estas bien?- levantando una ceja. (ñn?)

- sí, es solo que…- recogiendo los pedazos de plato- los exámenes me tienen un poco… tenso es todo.

- lo siento- entrando a la cocina para ayudarle a Sasuke.

Los dos salieron de la cocina y fueron a la sala, donde Itachi tomo un libro del estante, Sasuke solo se dedico a mirar el techo de la casa, acostado en el sofá, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a Itachi que parecía muy concentrado en su libro.

-¿quieres salir?- pregunto Itachi.

- ¿A dónde? Es sábado.

- no lo sé…- dejando de leer.

- ahora que lo recuerdo…- sentándose- escuche acerca de unas exposiciones de arte en el parque central a las 5:00 p.m.

- ¿Por qué no? No suena mal.

- ¿de verdad quieres ir? Habrá muchas personas y recuerdo que Kisame me dijo que no te agradan esos lugares.

- es verdad pero… es más divertido ver esos cuadros y no a mi mientras leo- rio.

- ¿Qué?- sonrojado ¿se había dado cuenta? Genial que buena serte tenia.

- es broma, vamos ya son las 6:00

- ¿Qué? Pensé que era más temprano.

- eso pasa cuando estas entretenido viendo el techo de la casa- volvió a reír divertido.

- no te burles de mi- molesto- esos libros los he leído por los menos tres veces cada uno.

- entonces debemos comprar más.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque central, había varias personas, no tantas como se pensaba puesto que era el primer día, normalmente cuando había más personas era el segundo y último día, así que no habría problema; en todo el camino Sasuke no perdió de vista ni un solo movimiento de Itachi, fuera el más mínimo movimiento, las palabras las analizaba cuidadosamente, ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde cuando le ponía tanta atención a su hermano… ante eso soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, estba bien ya habi aaceptado que le gustaba la compañia de Itachi pero eso... ya era demasiado.

-¿quieres descansar?- pregunto Itachi.

- ¿eh? Como sea- viendo el suelo.

Itachi sonrió y busco una banca desocupada, al encontrarla dejo a Sasuke ahí y fue a comprar quien sabe que cosa.

En eso Sasuke se acomodo en la banca con los brazos extendidos a los costados, mirando el cielo con pocas nubes, recordó que ya había ido con Itachi a una exposición de arte cuando solo tenía 7 años.

_Llegaron y lo primero que fueron a ver era las exposiciones que tenían que ver con la música, la primavera reciane empezaba..._

_-Itachi cuida bien de tu hermano ¿bien?- grito su madre._

_- no te preocupes mamá._

_- hermano…- jalando la camisa de Itachi._

_- ¿dime?- entretenido por la plática del sujeto arriba de un cajón de madera, que hablaba sobre la historia del piano._

_- no, nada- soltando a su hermano mayor._

_- bueno- igual que antes._

_Sasuke se sintió un poco triste Itachi no le prestaba atención, no como siempre lo hacía, vio una banca no muy alejada de ahí y se fue a sentar._

_-vaya… ¿Por qué tan triste?- pregunto un sujeto extraño (léase: Orochimaru XD)_

_- no estoy triste- dijo Sasuke._

_- ¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_- si- inocentemente._

_- ¿y dime cómo te llamas?_

_- Sasuke…- mirando al sujeto a su lado._

_Mientras Itachi se alejaba del escenario buscando a Sasuke, al verlo…_

_-Sasuke- molesto._

_- hermano- viendo a Itachi._

_- ¿el es tu hermanito?- pregunto el sujeto a Itachi._

_- sí lo es._

_- pensé que venía solo- sonrió- pero veo que no, bueno Sasuke nos vemos después._

_- si- sonriéndole._

_Cuando el sujeto se fue, Itachi se sentó a un lado de Sasuke que parecía molesto._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a sentarte?_

_- trate de decírtelo pero no me hiciste caso._

_- Sasuke te dije que no te alejaras de mí- molesto._

_- no me regañes…- viendo a Itachi- tu eras el que no me hizo caso._

_- lo siento Sasuke- mirando el suelo- pero sabes que me encanta la música, no puedo pensar en otra cosa._

_- ya lo sé, pero yo soy tu hermano._

_- sí, nunca más te dejare solo Sasuke…- sonriéndole._

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y dejo que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos, dejando salir unos pequeños suspiros.

-¿Qué te pasa?- frente a Sasuke.

- nada.

- si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado- rio.

- ¿de qué demonios hablas?- molesto.

- solo era una broma ¿bien?

- no me gustan tus bromas- volteando a otro lado.

- lo siento- sentándose a un lado de Sasuke.

- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos a un lugar así?- pregunto Sasuke.

- sí, la vez que ese sujeto te quería llevar con él- molesto.

- no creo que quisiera eso.

- aun eres muy inocente Sasuke- sonrió.

- no lo soy- molesto. ñn#

- si lo eres… seguirás siendo mi hermano menor, el pequeño ingenuo que hablaba con quien fuera- revolviendo los cabellos de Sasuke.

- déjame en paz- molesto pero sin romper el contacto.

- ¿lo ves?... ese día…- mirando a las personas- no sabes el susto que me diste, especialmente cuando te vi con ese tipo raro.

- pues no me hiciste caso.

Itachi solo rio.

-a mi no me parece gracioso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido con ese tipo?

- no sé que hubiera hecho, posiblemente te hubiera buscado como loco.

- sí, porque nuestros padres te hubieran dicho algo.

- en realidad no.

- ¿Qué?- poniendole más atención a Itachi (si es que se podía XD)

- lo hubiera hecho porque eres mi hermanito, mi único e incomparable hermano menor. Al que adoro, y daría todo por él, si fuera necesario moriría por ti… eso deberías saberlo Sasuke- sonriéndole a Sasuke cálidamente.

Sasuke se sonrojo peligrosamente y se puso sumamente nervioso, se volvía loco cuando Itachi le sonreía de ese modo, se perdía en esa sonrisa que era solamente para él, cuando reacciono.

-se está… haciendo tarde ¿no crees?- parándose lo más rápido que pudo- deberíamos regresar a casa- nervioso.

- son solo las 8:00 aún es temprano.

- ah, ¿sí? Entonces… vamos a otro lado- rio nervioso.

- Sasuke…

- vamos no seas flojo- caminando.

- no, Sasuke ten cuidado con el…- Sasuke había chocado con un árbol frente a él- árbol. (XD lo siento no pude evitar hacer que chocara ja ja)

En una fuente, Sasuke se echaba agua en la frente roja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- rio.

- cállate- molesto- tu tienes la culpa.

- ¿yo?- rio de nuevo- ¿Por qué?

- por las cosas que dices…- se dio cuenta de su gran error.

- ¿lo que dije? Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que chocaras?

- ¿eh? Nada, el golpe me afecto.

- lo que digas, ¿entonces regresamos a casa?

- no, olvida lo que dije.

- menos mal, no quería irme.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que solo venias a comprar algunas cosas.

- ya las compre… pero no está de más quedarse un poco.

Detrás de ellos paso una niño jalando a sus padres diciendo que se perderían las fuegos artificiales, a lo que sus padres solo sonreían siguiendo a su pequeño hijo; Sasuke se perdió en esa imagen, el había hecho lo mismo cuando tenía esa edad y sonrió sin quererlo.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Itachi al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke.

- si- sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Buscaron en buen lugar pero todo estaba ocupado, así que decidieron subir a un árbol de ahí se verían mejor las luces.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa mayor que la de minutos atrás, parecía un pequeño de 7 años…

-no vayas a caerte, después de todo estas peleado con la naturaleza- rio.

- ¿Qué?- molesto y viendo feo a Itachi- ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

- lo que digas Sasuke- sonrió divertido.

Sasuke iba a decir otra cosa pero las luces en el cielo lo interrumpieron, llamando por completo su atención, desde que sus padres habían muerto e Itachi se había ido no asistía a esa clase de espectáculos, no le interesaban en absoluto., aunque Naruto y Sakura lo invitaban les decía que no podía e inventaba una excusa, algunas veces si les decía que no deseaba ir y lo comprendían.

Itachi alejo su vista del cielo y miro a Sasuke… quien estaba embelesado con aquellas luces de colores, el mayor sonrió y volvió su mirada al cielo, Sasuke sintió un calor en su mano derecha, giro lentamente su rostro para ver que era y se encontró con la mano de Itachi tomando la suya, posiblemente ni el mayor se había dado cuenta pero… no le molestaba para nada a Sasuke.

Todo termino, de camino a casa ninguno de los dos hablo, sin decir más se fueron a dormir pero antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-Itachi…- mirando la manija de su puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- mirando a Sasuke.

- muchas gracias hermano- sonriéndole.

- ¿Por qué?

- hacía tiempo que…- viendo el suelo- quería ir a ese lugar pero… no podía, no me gusta visitarlo solo.

- iremos cuando quieras Sasuke, solo dilo ¿bien?

- está bien. Que duermas bien.

- tú igual.

Por la mañana Sasuke se despertó al escuchar una melodía en el piano, se levanto y se dirigió al salón de música, donde escucho a Itachi cantando mientras tocaba el piano tranquilamente (AMO: de Axel)

-¿Sasuke?…- viendo hacia la puerta- discúlpame si te levante.

- no te preocupes…- entrando al cuarto del todo- ¿tu… escribiste esa canción?

- algo así…- viendo el piano.

- ¿Cómo que algo así?

- Kisame escribió algunas partes… se la dedico al que ahora es su pareja (Zetsu XD)

- vaya… no lo sabía.

- Kisame tiene sus secretos- sonrió.

- y tu… ¿se la dedicas a alguna persona?

- sí, la persona que más AMO en este mundo.

Algo dentro de Sasuke pareció romperse, sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir algunas lagrimas pero no dejaría que Itachi lo viera de ese modo tan patético, era normal, su hermano tenía su vida no siempre estaría con él, además… ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que Itachi sentía lo mismo? La persona que tuviera el corazón de su hermano debía ser alguien sumamente especial… la verdad Sasuke le odiaría ¿para qué se lo negaba?, ya lo había entendido… el no solo le tenía un afecto fraternal a Itachi, también lo quería, lo doraba no como los hermanos se quieren eso lo sobrepasaba y por mucho.

-¿te pasa algo Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi al ver el rostro triste de Sasuke.

- no… espero que se… se lo digas algún día a esa persona.

- sí, estoy pensando en como hacerlo pero es más difícil de lo que pensé, a pesar de conocerle desde hace años no sé como hacerlo.

- suerte con eso…- apretando sus puños.

Después de decir eso Sasuke salió corriendo del salón a lo que Itachi se quedo completamente confundido ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? El nunca se comportaba de ese modo… fue detrás de su hermano pero fue muy tarde ya se había marchado.

Caminaba con la cabeza baja por el parque, era una suerte que se hubiera quedado dormido con la ropa del día anterior si no, hubiera salido en pijamas, aun que eso le hubiese importado poco. Por fin encontró un lugar donde podría estar solo, se dejo caer sobre le verde pasto y sus ojos lo traicionaron, delgadas lagrimas salieron de sus negros ojos, mordió sus labios y apretó sus puños… ¿Cómo poder explicar esa sensación? Se sentía destrozado por dentro y lo peor de todo por culpa de la persona más importante para él, llevo su brazo hacia sus ojos no podía dejar que nadie lo viera de ese modo.

El cielo se nublo y las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar mucho, las personas que antes caminaban por las calles ahora buscaban refugio en algunas tiendas, Sasuke caminaba por las calles vacías, pensando que le diría a su hermano cuando regresara y si lo haría, no era normal el salir corriendo…

En casa Itachi estaba preocupado por Sasuke ya habían pasado más de 5 horas desde que se había ido además estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, le preocupaba que se resfriara o que le pasara algo como la ultima vez, cuando se encontró con aquel vampiro, era normal que cualquiera quisiera la sangre de su hermanito incluso él… la deseaba, no sabía el porque pero el olor de Sasuke le llamaba de sobremanera, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no morder a su propio hermano, pero sabía que algún día lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fue al cuarto de Sasuke y vio que su celular estaba en la cama, dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta principal, no le intereso si se mojaba ahora debía encontrar a su querido hermano menor, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kisame.

-hola Itachi ¿pasa algo malo?- viendo la cara de preocupación del otro.

- Sasuke… no ha regresado iré a buscarlo.

- te ayudare.

- gracias Kisame.

Así los dos se dedicaron a buscar a Sasuke, incluso fueron a las casas de Sakura y Naruto para ver si no se encontraba ahí, con resultados negativos, Sasuke no había pasado a ninguna hora por ahí, ambos chicos se ofrecieron para ayudar, pero Itachi les dijo que no se preocuparan que además era asunto de hermanos…

Dieron las 12 de la noche y Sasuke no regresaba, en la sala Itachi tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras Kisame trataba de calmarlo.

-iré a buscarlo de nuevo…- dijo Itachi.

- espera Itachi…- deteniendo a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- a estas alturas ya debes tener mucha hambre... dime ¿Qué pasaría si te encuentras con Sasuke? justo en el momento en que no puedas controlarte.

- tienes razón… pero debo buscarlo- mirando el suelo.

Los dos salieron para buscar de nuevo a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en una banca del parque, viendo el cielo, sus ojos estaban aun un poco rojos e hinchados; cuando disponía a irse se topo con un sujeto extraño que se le hizo familiar.

-hola Sasuke-kun- sonrió- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- ¿te conozco?- viendo al sujeto.

- soy yo… Orochimaru ¿no me recuerdas? Bueno si, ya pasaron años desde aquella exposición de arte.

- tu eres…- recordando al tipo que se le había acercado cuando tenía 7 años.

- creciste mucho- viéndolo detenidamente.

- lo siento pero debo irme.

- por que no te quedas un poco mas… tan solo para platicar un rato.

- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- no lo sé, lo que sea (que confianzudo)

En otro lado Itachi y Kisame buscaban a Sasuke preocupados, a esas horas los demás vampiros buscaban comida, sin importarles fuera animal o persona su hambre no podía controlarse. Por fin llegaron al parque pero no encontraron nada, decidieron regresar a casa aunque Itachi no estaba de acuerdo con eso… paso un rato mas, cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría, ambos corrieron al pasillo y vieron a Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- dijo aliviado Kisame,

- ¿Kisame?- viendo al piel azul.

- menos mal que no te….- vio como Itachi le dio un golpe a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?- pregunto molesto Itachi.

-….- viendo a Itachi muy confundido.

- será mejor que yo me retire- rio nervioso- nos vemos, Sasuke me alegra que regresaras, adiós.

Cuando Kisame se fue… Sasuke e Itachi siguieron donde mismo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro.

-lo siento Sasuke…- mirando el suelo mojado donde estaba Sasuke, pues estaba empapado.

-…- no dijo nada.

- pero…- acercándose a Sasuke- haces que me preocupe demasiado.

- si como no.

- ¿Qué?

- deberías preocuparte más por ti que por mí.

- ¿de qué estás hablando?

- me refiero que sigas con tu vida, dejándome a un lado.

- ¿estás loco?

- solo hazlo.

- eres… un hermano idiota- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

Los brazos de Itachi rodearon a Sasuke completamente, Sasuke no hizo nada, pues aun no creía lo que le había dicho, el mayor alejo un poco a su hermanito de él para verlo a la cara.

-Sasuke… eres la persona más importante para mí, no sabría que hacer sin ti…

- Itachi…- mordió su labio inferior sacando un poco de sangre.

Itachi sonrió pero… la sangre en los labios de Sasuke lo llamaba, su mirada se perdió en la boca de su hermano, lentamente se acerco a ellos sin previo aviso se apodero de los labios de Sasuke, limpiando la sangre con los propios. Ante esto Sasuke se sentía como hecho de gelatina, Itachi… ¿lo estaba besando? Si era un sueño no quería despertar nunca, siempre había querido sentir los labios de su hermano entre los suyos….

Los labios de Itachi tenían aprisionados a los de Sasuke quien sintió una pequeña mordida en ellos y se quejo, ante esto Itachi se alejo de su hermano…

-demonios- golpeando con su puño la pared cercana a él.

- Itachi…- su rostro no podía estar más rojo ya que era imposible- no te preocupes…- perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¡Sasuke!- preocupado.

El cuarto de Sasuke estaba en completo silencio, Itachi lo miraba con gran preocupación ¿Qué demonios había hecho? No dejaba de regañarse mentalmente, nunca debía morder a su hermano y mucho menos de la forma en que lo había hecho…

-Sasuke perdóname…- poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de su hermano.

- Itachi…- abriendo los ojos lenta y perezosamente- es mi culpa.

- ¿estabas despierto?- sonrió.

- perdón… no quise preocuparte tanto.

- no… fue culpa mía, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no soy muy bueno en eso de evitar "tentaciones" especialmente si son de sangre.

- por lo menos no tienes más hambre- Rio pero tocio después.

- tienes fiebre… empeore las cosas al quitarte sangre…

- pero no fue mucha ¿o sí?- un poco adormilado.

- pareció como si hubiese sido poca, pero no sabes cuanta podemos beber en unos segundos…

- bueno así- tocio- no iré a la escuela.

- pero tampoco saldrás de aquí.

- lo supuse- dijo con fastidio.

- Kisame insistió y vendrá un medico a verte por la mañana… pero debes tomarte esto- dándole un vaso con agua y una pastilla blanca.

- odio las medicinas- recibiendo el vaso pero viendo feo a la pastilla.

- solo tómatela ¿bien?- sonrió.

- de acuerdo- tomándosela de mala gana.

Poco después Sasuke se quedo dormido profundamente; en la tarde Sakura y Naruto fueron a visitarlo pero…

-lo siento pero Sasuke no puede verlos ahora- dijo Kisame con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿de verdad?- asustado.

- pero… ¿paso algo malo?

- lo siento pero eso es asunto de la familia Uchiha solamente.

En ese momento llego Itachi junto con el médico que vería a Sasuke, gracias a Itachi los dos chicos se retiraron más tranquilos pues les dijo la verdad, Sasuke estaba enfermo pero no era nada grave, aseguro el mayor.

-¿Por qué se los dijiste?

- estarían aquí hasta no ver que Sasuke no estuviera muerto.

- lo entiendo… que fastidiosos son… esa chica "chicle de fresa" es insistente.

- lo sé…- sonrió divertido por el sobre nombre de Sakura.

El médico reviso a Sasuke diciendo que solo tenía un resfriado pero… por alguna razón (Itachi) estaba más débil de lo que se debía, le dejo unas vitaminas y otras medicinas para su refriado.

-no es muy grave pero…- guardando sus cosas- es necesario que este en cama por lo menos una semana, además de no tener ninguna emoción fuerte.

- ¿Qué su mal es del corazón?

- no, lo que pasa… en pocas palabras sus defensas están muy bajas, en su estado una emoción de ese tipo lo mandara al hospital…

- no se preocupe- dijo Itachi normalmente.

Itachi acompaño al médico a la salida además quería preguntarle otras cosas sobre la salud de Sasuke… en el cuarto del Uchiha menor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- viendo que Sasuke despertaba.

- solo estoy cansado…- sentándose.

- espero que escucharas las palabras del médico- dijo Kisame.

- sí, claro…

- bueno bajare con tu hermano, descansa. Que te recuperes pronto.

- gracias.

Cuando Kisame se fue, Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa, las palabras del médico no servirían de nada, "nada de emociones fuertes" como si eso fuese posible, el tan solo ver a Itachi ya era una de ellas, necesitaría estar en un cuarto donde su hermano no pudiese entrar pero… al no verlo se volvería loco, es decir perdía de ambas formas…

Con los cuidados de Itachi y las medicinas del médico Sasuke se recupero más rápido de lo que esperaban, cosa que no le agrado al menor, puesto que por las mañanas Itachi estaba ahí esperándolo con una sonrisa y con el desayuno preparado solo para él, en las tardes Itachi se quedaba en el cuarto leyendo mientras cuidaba que no le diera fiebre a Sasuke, tomando su temperatura cada cierto tiempo, peo de eso lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke era que Itachi tocaba su frente o sus mejillas para comprobarlo… en las noches el Uchiha mayor se quedaba despierto hasta que Sasuke se dormía…

Lo que odiaba de haberse recuperado tan pronto fue que regresaría a la escuela con sus fastidiosos amigos, especialmente de la "molestia mayor del chicle rosado" (apodo dado por Kisame) pero debía aceptarlo, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era volver a enfermarse y durar más tiempo con Itachi… y lo más importante… desde el "beso" se había dado cuenta de que no solo quería a su hermano mayor, aquel cariño fraternal que tenían antes se había convirtió en algo mayor… amaba a su hermano y no de la típica forma en que uno ama a sus hermanos o familiares…si, en pocas palabras… estaba enamorado de Itachi.

…Continuara…

dejen sus opiniones, consejos, etc... y claro lo más importante.... Dejen sus Reviews!!! XD

nos leemos luego.... O0O


	6. playa

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 6: la playa**

Kisame tuvo una idea, la cual fue llevar a Sasuke a la playa donde se quedaban con Itachi cuando trabajaban fuera de Konoha, Sasuke acepto pero Itachi no estuvo muy de acuerdo, aun así fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia donde se hospedaban Itachi y Kisame, una joven les atendió de una forma muy amable y emocionada les aviso a sus demás residentes sobre la llegada de los dos mayores.

-cuanto tiempo…- feliz.

- ¡Itachi!- abrazando al mayor.

Antes esto Sasuke sintió un dolor en su cabeza y estomago, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-Akemi… también me da gusto verte- sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Sonomy era la encargada de las cosas de los cuartos, Kisame se quedaría solo en su habitación, mientras Sasuke e Itachi en otra, los residentes eran extraños, cada uno poseía una forma de ser y de pensar diferentes, empezando por Akemi: una chica de 19 años, estaba loca, (según Sasuke) le encantaban las cosas azules y rojas y más que nada le encantaban las ciruelas y claro estaba Itachi, le seguía Arthur un señor de 25 años, que se la pasaba pescando sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo usaba letreros para comunicarse, Sonomy era la más normal de todos, de 18 años, sus padres habían muerto años atrás por eso era la encargada del lugar a tan temprana edad, también estaban Hiromy y Nadeshiko (madre e hija) que se dedicaban a hacer flores de papel para poder ganar dinero y seguir siendo felices, la pequeña tenía 9 años y su madre era muy misteriosa, ya que se quedaba dormida en todos lados, casi no hablaba a menos que fuera para pedir comida, de una forma muy inocente, que hasta parecía que su hija era ms grande y madura que ella.

Itachi estudiaba arte en su tiempo libre, cuando trabajaba era la mejor opción para poder quitarse el estrés del trabajo; rápidamente paso una semana, Sasuke sentía que Itachi estaba más lejos de él que antes, cosa que noto Sonomy y lo invito a dar un paseo.

-¿una cita con Sonomy?- pregunto Itachi.

- eso parece, pero… no lo es.

- está bien- sonrió y dibujando nuevamente.

- Sasuke- kun- alegremente- vamos.

- ya voy… Itachi…- viendo a su hermano.

- que te diviertas- sin prestarle mucha atención a Sasuke.

Sasuke entristeció notablemente pero el mayor no lo noto.

Sasuke y Sonomy se la pasaron engrande, el menor se había olvidado por unos minutos de su tristeza, en el parque central.

-y dime…- bebiendo de su soda- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- mejor- viendo el suelo.

- ¿sabes? Sasuke-kun… yo tuve el mismo problema con mi hermana Kozue.

- ¿Qué?- viéndola- ¿a qué te refieres?

- sé lo que sientes por Itachi-san.

-….- Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- he notado como lo miras, te pierdes en el, mientras lo observas o hablas, quizás no lo noten los demás pero yo sí.

- no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

- no te preocupes- sonrió- nunca lo haría.

- pero…- se sonrojo- ¿tan evidente soy?

- no… pero conozco de esas cosas, ya te lo había dicho.

- ¿y qué hiciste?

- se lo dije.

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido.

- ella me acepto pero… su enfermedad nos separo al poco tiempo- jugando con su lata vacía.

- yo… no tendría el valor.

- pronto te llegara no te preocupes- sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Qué relación tiene Akemi… con mi hermano?

- amistad… no te negare que antes esa chica loca estaba enamorada de Itachi desde que lo conoció y de hecho lo sigue estando. Tu hermano es amble y atento con las demás personas y tiene algo que… hace que simplemente te guste.

- dímelo a mí- se sonrojo más.

- Akemi se declaro a Itachi… pero…- vio el suelo.

- ¿pero… qué?

-la rechazo… le dijo que ya tenía a alguien a quien amaba, la persona más importante para él y la única que le importaba e interesaba, hasta hoy no sabemos quien pueda ser- mintió.

- espero que esa persona lo haga feliz- dijo tristemente.

- no te desanimes, quien sabe ¿qué tal si eres tu?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- mira… Itachi me matara… pero- viendo a Sasuke tiernamente- siempre nos hablaba de su pequeño hermano Sasuke, de cuanto lo quería y extrañaba, cuando hablaba contigo por teléfono… sus ojos se alegraban después de un duro día de trabajo, de vez en cuando dejaba salir una lagrima de tristeza por no poder verte.

- pero eso es… cariño de hermanos ¿no?

- yo pensé lo mismo con mi hermana, Sasuke y era algo más que amor fraternal.

- gracias…- sonrió poco- te agradezco esto Sonomy.

- si necesitas algo solo dime- sonriendo abiertamente- bueno regresemos o si no tu hermano me degollara por llevar a su hermanito tan tarde- rio.

Esa noche, Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, salió al patio y miro las estrellas sentado a la orilla del pequeño estanque de la mansión de huéspedes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?

- no podía dormir es todo, no te preocupes.

- vamos, es tarde- estirando su mano.

- tienes razón- sonrió, para después tomar la mano de Itachi.

- hermanito… ¿te divertiste?

- si… Sonomy es… una gran persona.

- espero que no te dijera nada de mí.

Sasuke no evito reír.

-¿Qué te dijo?- con mirada acusadora.

- nada, solo recordé algunas cosas- rio de nuevo.

- Sasuke dímelo- fingiendo molestia.

- olvídalo, buenas noches- corriendo al cuarto.

Itachi lo siguió y en su cuarto, Sasuke se acostó ignorando a su hermano mayor quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿no piensas decirme?

- no.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no…

- Sasuke…- tomando la cara de su hermano entre sus manos.

- ya te dije que no…- sonrojado por lo cerca que tenia a Itachi.

Itachi suspiro y dejo en paz a su hermanito.

-está bien, tarde o temprano me lo dirás- sonrió.

- Itachi- sentándose en la cama- ¿puedes dormir conmigo?

- ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- siempre que quieras- sonriéndole a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sonrojo más pues esa sonrisa era solamente para él… adoraba a su hermano mayor, no solo era admiración ni simple amor fraternal, era algo más profundo que cariño de hermanos, más que un amistad de sangre… e iba en aumento cada segundo.

Pasaron dos semanas más, para suerte de Sasuke irían a la playa por idea de Sonomy quien le dijo que era un lugar perfecto para decirle a Itachi lo que sentía por él.

-¿te estas divirtiendo Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi bajo la sombra de la sombrilla.

- ¿eh? Si, supongo- sin ánimos.

- vamos anímate- poniendo su manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

- Si.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- casi no pasas tiempo con… nosotros.

- discúlpame Sasuke pero… sabes que me enloquecen estas cosas- viendo su libreta de dibujo- me gustan las cosas de arte.

- veo que te interesa mas eso que… yo- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Itachi lo escucho.

- claro que tu me importas más que esto Sasuke- pasando su brazo por el cuello de Sasuke en forma de abrazo.

- eso lo dijiste hace días y no has pasado ni un solo momento conmigo desde que llegamos.

- que mal hermano soy- rio- pero… hoy pasare todo el día contigo.

Sasuke se sorprendió Itachi había dicho "CONTIGO" en vez de con ustedes, eso lo lleno de una gran felicidad pero no podía demostrarlo, su hermano sospecharía y no podía permitírselo, al menos no por el momento. La noche llego y Sasuke miraba las olas desde la orilla de la playa, el día se la paso observando a Itachi, pero… no cumplió lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué te pasa?- molesta.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pintando.

- a Sasuke-kun- enojada- el más importante de todo el viaje.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Itachi… vinimos aquí para que pasaras más tiempo con tu hermano menor ¿y qué has hecho? ¡NADA!

- tienes razón- dijo de pintar y busco a Sasuke con la mirada.

- vamos ve y charla un poco con él- dijo molesta.

- sí, gracias por recordarme algo importante Sonomy- sonrió.

Mientras Sasuke dibujaba el nombre de Itachi sobre la arena, cada vez que lo veía suspiraba y sus ojos brillaban con sumo cariño hacía el dueño de ese nombre.

-Sasuke- dijo Itachi.

El menor borro el nombre rápidamente.

-¿qu…que pasa?

- nada… ¿puedo hacerte compañía?

- claro- sonrió feliz.

- ¿estás feliz?

-¿eh?- se sonrojo- solo un poco.

- me alegro mucho… hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así.

- ¿de verdad?

- sí, me gusta que sonrías hermanito.

Ante tales palabras las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieron peligrosamente por lo que miro a otro lado evitando la mirada de Itachi. Mientras el mayor se dejo caer sobre la suave arena y cerró los ojos.

-hermano…

- ¿dime?- sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

- yo… yo quería decirte algo…

- ¿Qué es? Dilo con confianza.

- que yo te…

- ¡Itachi- san, Sasuke-kun! – Grito Hiromy- ¡¡es hora de cenar!!

- que bien, tengo hambre- dijo en forma de broma Itachi.

- ….- uuU- niña infortuna- dijo molesto.

- ¿dijiste algo?

- no, no dije nada.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- que yo… te invito a dar un paseo más tarde- rio nervioso.

- por supuesto hermanito- pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Sasuke y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Sasuke se sentí feliz, no le importo más que Hiromy lo interrumpiera.

Al terminar de cenar, Sasuke e Itachi se perdieron de vista mientras caminaban por la playa iluminada por los rayos de la luna.

-Itachi…- bajando la mirada.

- ¿sí?- contemplando las olas.

- yo..- nervioso- yo te… te…

- ¿tu me qué?- viendo a Sasuke extrañado- estas raro hoy hermanito.

-…- Sasuke paso saliva y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- haciendo lo mismo de detenerse.

- ¡TE QUIERO!- se puso rojo como jitomate.

- yo también y lo sabes.

- no de la forma que piensas.

- ¿Qué?

- no, nada- sonrió.

- Sasuke- se escucho serio y fuera de sí.

- lo siento- mordiendo sus labios- perdóname.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo miro el mar con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- sentándose en la arena.

- solo discúlpame.

- no tengo que disculparte…- moviendo la mano en señal de que se sentara junto a él.

- ¿sabes?- sentándose- encontré a alguien que me… gusta.

- ¿en serio?- sorprendido- ¿y puedo saber quién es?

-….- puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- entiendo… aun no me puedes decir… bueno… esperare.

- gracias….- sin cambiar de posición.

- Sasuke…. Me alegra que te guste alguien- pensó para sí mismo- así no te sentirás solo cuando me vaya…

Pasaron unas horas, para sorpresa de Itachi, Sasuke se quedo dormido recargado en su hombro derecho, tan a gusto se veía que no lo despertó, lo cargo en brazos y regreso a donde estaban los demás, Sonomy le ayudo a colocar a Sasuke en su cama.

-nos vemos- dijo sonriendo la chica- que descanses.

- lo mismo para ti.

Por el calor Sasuke no podía dormir así que salió al balcón para recibir la brisa refrescante de la noche en la playa, miro el cielo y sonrió feliz, ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía pero una sensación de paz y felicidad inmensa lo invadió, suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello.

-¿Sasuke?- saliendo al balcón.

- hola hermano- sonriendo alegremente.

- te ves muy feliz…-recargándose en el barandal.

- supongo- sonriendo más.

- ¿puedo saber el por qué?

- ni yo mismo lo sé- rio apenado.

- vamos… no quiero que te resfríes- extendiendo su mano hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo la mano de su hermano mayor, se le hacía extraño eso pero que más daba, su hermano lo quería, no de la misma forma que él pero eso contaba, un poco. Por decisión de los dos durmieron en el suelo pues era más fresco que la cama a pesar de tener solo sabanas ligeras.

Itachi observaba a Sasuke durmiendo, no perdía ni un solo detalle de su querido hermano menor… así se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en los labios y con su rostro cercano al de Sasuke.

**Continuara**

**¿que tal está quedando? bien chafa ¿no? T0T **

**bueno como dicen: Sayonara.... dejen sus criticas o sujerencias, etc... y sus Reviews!!! XD la verdad si hacen falta... O0O **


	7. ¿más vampiros?

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 7: ¿más vampiros?**

Las vacaciones de la playa terminaron rápidamente, especialmente para Sasuke que en los últimos días no se separaba de Itachi o mejor dicho Itachi no se separaba de él…

Una mañana mientras Sasuke dormía tranquilamente, sonó el timbre de la casa, varias veces y muy insistente, por un momento Sasuke pensó en no abrir puesto que sería Naruto o Sakura, pero seguía insistiendo, con cara de fastidio tomo de su armario lo primero que encontró y bajo para abrir…

-¡buenos días Itachi….- viendo a Sasuke- tu no eres Itachi.

- tarado- dándole un golpe a Tobi- es el hermanito de Itachi.

- supongo que no está en casa ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke solo los miraba confundido, ¿quiénes eran?

-hola Sasuke- saludo alegre Kisame- ¿y tú hermano?

- salió desde temprano pero… no se a donde fue.

- esto es un gran problema- dijo Deidara.

- y nosotros que madrugamos- bostezando.

- anímate Sasori- pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

- aléjate de mí- molesto y con ojos asesinos.

- perdón- con cara de pánico y muy alejado del chico.

- ¿Por qué no pasan?- dijo Sasuke.

- ¿de verdad?- dijo alegremente Tobi.

- supongo que… es importante lo que tienen que decirle a mi hermano así que…- no puedo terminar pues Tobi lo abrazaba.

- eres igual de amble que tu hermano- feliz- que bueno por fin conoceré la casa de Itachi- corriendo hacia la sala sin vergüenza alguna.

Desde la puerta incluido Sasuke miraban a Tobi con cara de "que confianzudo", después de eso los demás entraron, Sasuke como buen anfitrión les ofreció algo pero solo Deidara y Tobi le pidieron jugo de tomate (XD).

-soy feliz- con su vaso de jugo.

- yo igual- casi igual a Tobi.

- no te preocupes siempre son así- dijo Kisame.

- bueno ya que estamos aquí….- dijo Pain- ¿Por qué no le comentamos a Uchiha-kun sobre el tema?

- ¿Uchiha- Kun?- se pregunto Sasuke.

- tienes razón… pero hay algo chicos…- dijo Zetsu- el no sabe nada sobre "eso".

- créeme que lo sabe todo- dijo Kisame sonriendo.

Tanto Tobi como Deidara escupieron el jugo.

-¡¿de verdad?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy sorprendidos.

- si, Itachi se lo dijo… sabían que ese era el plan ¿o no?

- tu vida debe ser horrible después de eso- abrazando a Sasuke en forma dramática.

- pobre de ti a tan corta edad…- llorando.

- que dramáticos son- dijo Sasori ¬¬.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de todos, por la puerta principal entro Itachi con unas cosas, había ido a comprar el desayuno para Sasuke.

-vaya que hermano tan bueno- dijo Deidara con cara picara.

- ¡Tobi quiere uno así!- con cara de niño pequeño.

- hola Itachi- kun…- dijo Zetsu.

- buenos días Itachi- menciono la única mujer de los presentes, Konan.

- Uchiha-san… menos mal que llegaste- dijo Pain.

- vaya no espera encontrarlos aquí- no pareció sorprenderse realmente.

- pues parece todo lo contrario- dijo Kisame.

Itachi sonrió levemente era verdad ya se lo esperaba; después de un rato…

-oigan ustedes dos…- dijo Zetsu- dejen que Sasuke se vaya a desayunar.

- pero… pero…pero- dijeron Tobi y Deidara tristes.

Ninguno de los dos se alejaba de Sasuke, uno sentado a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, Sasuke solo miraba el suelo, los amigos de su hermano eran… "raros" (XD).

-pero… es que estamos muy a gusto- dijo Deidara.

- si…- moviendo su cabeza positivamente.

- harán lo que Zetsu dijo- dijo Konan con cara malvada.

- ¡si señora!- saludando en forma de militar, aun que konan era una dama amable y sensible… cuando se enojaba se enojaba.

- así me gusta- sonriendo.

Los demás tenían una gotita de sudor en la nuca, Konan siempre ponía en su lugar a todos y digo a todos…

-vamos Sasuke- dijo Itachi encaminándose al comedor.

- si…- imitando a su hermano.

Los demás se quedaron platicando de quien sabe que cosas, mientras Sasuke desayunaba Itachi se recargo en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?- dejando de comer.

- ¿eh?- dio la impresión de que estaba durmiendo- si no lo hago no encontraría las cosas que más te gustan.

- no tienes porque hacerlo- bajando su mirada.

- no te preocupes…- se quedo callado y mirando la puerta que daba a la sala- pasa Tobi.

- je- rio nervioso- perdón es solo que…- entrando- percibí un olor muy rico.

- adelante- rio- sírvete.

- ¡GRACIAS!- emocionado como un niño de 6 años a quien le dieron un dulce enorme.

- son poco peculiares ¿verdad?- viendo a Sasuke.

- algo…- rio.

- estaré en la sala… - retirándose.

Después de unos segundos Tobi desayunaba junto con Sasuke.

-tu hermano es muy bueno contigo ¿no?- viendo la comida con felicidad.

- sí, pero…- se puso más serio de lo normal.

- ¿pero?- mirando a Sasuke.

- se esfuerza demasiado por mi… temo que eso le afecte de alguna manera.

- no te preocupes, los hermanos mayores son así, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

- supongo…

- no te preocupes- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke sonrió y se sintió extraño, la compañía de Tobi a pesar de acabar de conocerlo le agradaba, nadie más lo había hecho sonreír por lo menos un poco… solo Itachi.

En la sala Itachi dormía recargado en el brasero del sillón, mientras los demás alegaban quien sabe que cosa sobre Deidara; minutos después los dos ausentes se unieron a la plática.

-bueno estamos aquí para… tomar en cuenta a Sasuke- dijo Kisame.

- pero aun faltan Hidan y Kakuzu…- menciono Tobi.

- no tardaran en llegar… espero que no se perdiera- dijo entre risas Deidara.

- mira quien lo dice… nos perdiste- dijo molesto Sasori- hubiésemos llegado más temprano.

- ¿eso crees?- con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

- no me veas de esa forma- volteando a otro lado sonrojado levemente.

- sigamos con esto, aquellos dos ya lo saben así que es posible que no vengan.

- ya veo… ¿era el único que no sabía nada?- dijo Tobi.

- tampoco Deidara…- dijo burlonamente Sasori.

- ¡oye!- molesto.

Y así comenzaron sus típicas peleas… (uuU) ninguno de los presentes les hizo caso pues sabían que terminarían reconciliándose minutos después…

-Sasuke- viendo al chico- estamos aquí para que nos digas si deseas--- interrumpido.

- primero deberíamos presentarnos- dijo Tobi- llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y Sasuke no ha de saber nuestros nombres- rio- ¿o me equivoco?

Todos lo miraban con cara de "¿What?" pero Tobi tenía razón… así que se presentaron, para sorpresa de Sasuke, el más loco de todos (Tobi XD es que así lo veo yo je por eso me cae muy bien) resulto ser un pariente perdido de los Uchiha, Madara Uchiha pero prefería que le dijeran "Tobi", aparte de eso los demás incluido su "tío" eran vampiros como Itachi y Kisame… cada uno convertido por diferentes circunstancias, Tobi fue uno de los compañeros de Itachi y el hombre azul que sobrevivió en la cueva.

-hay algo que no me queda claro…- menciono Sasuke- ¿Por qué Tobi puede comer cosas normales? ¿No se supone que solo pueden beber sangre?

- en cierta manera tienes razón- dijo Pain- pero podemos comer comida humana, no tiene el mismo sabor para nosotros pero no perdemos nada…

- ahora si- dijo Zetsu (parte negra)- ¿podemos continuar?

- tengo sed- dijo la parte blanca.

A Sasuke no dejaban de sorprenderlo los amigos de su hermano, ya tenía bastante con los locos residentes que vivían con Sonomy… pero ellos formaban un ambiente muy agradable para el gusto de Sasuke.

Después de su pausa para que la "otra" mitad de Zetsu se refrescara… (XD)

-bueno Sasuke… nos gustaría saber si ¿quieres unirte a nuestra banda?- pregunto Pain seriamente.

- ¿banda?

- estamos formando un grupo de música- dijo emocionado Tobi.

- ¿y por qué yo?

- Itachi nos ha dicho que eres bueno tocando varios instrumentos… además de que Kisame dijo lo mismo.

- solo se tocar la guitarra y un poco el piano.

- eso es lo que necesitamos… además atraerás a mas…- siendo golpeado por Sasori.

- ¿más admiradoras?- termino Sasuke.

- je… no lo hacemos con ese fin…- dijo Konan.

- ¿Qué dices?

- lo que diga Itachi- viendo a su hermano.

Todos miraron al nombrado pero este "dormía tranquilamente".

-¿Qué le pasa?- uuU

- decide tu Sasuke- sin abrir los ojos.

- tomaremos eso como un "si"- dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Después de un rato los chicos se fueron, aun que Deidara y Tobi no querían separarse de Sasuke… (XD) pero konan los hizo recapacitar con sus mirada (asesina).

Cuando por fin se fueron, Sasuke regreso a la sala donde Itachi estaba acostado en el sofá durmiendo.

-será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto.

- solo estoy… hambriento es todo- abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Ellos pudieron haberte dado algo ¿no?

- si… pero es mejor que no sepan que…- bostezo- tengo…- sus ojos se erraban y se quedaba sin fuerza- hambre.

- puedes… beber de mi sangre si deseas- viendo fijamente a Itachi.

- olvídalo… se me hará costumbre.

- no importa, ya t lo había dicho- sonrió.

- no Sasuke- yendo a las escaleras.

Sus fuerzas lo traicionaron, Sasuke lo detuvo pero aun así terminaron en el suelo, quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro, el cuerpo de Sasuke era abrazado por el de Itachi.

-hazlo…- sonó más una orden que nada.

- ¿estás seguro?

-…- asintiendo con la cabeza- prefiero esto a quedarme solo.

Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos, un escarlata que impresiono a Sasuke dejándolo embelesado con esa mirada, tan profunda pero distante a la vez… pocos segundos después solo sintió un dolor un poco agudo en su cuello… más tarde, los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron perezosamente.

-¿Cómo estás?- sentado a un lado de Sasuke.

- bien- incorporándose.

- tomate esto- dándole una taza roja con un liquido caliente.

- ¿Qué es?- recibiendo la taza.

- Pain lo invento junto con Kisame, cuando Konan aun no era vampira y Pain bebía de su sangre le daban a beber eso, recuperaba su fuerza más rápido de lo que pensábamos.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo al líquido rosa que tenía un delicioso aroma pero su sabor era horrible, al menos eso demostró la cara de Sasuke.

-si tiene un mal sabor- sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- con cara de "voy a vomitar"

- si te hubiese dicho no lo hubieras tomado, con eso tienes suficiente para recuperar las fuerzas.

- gracias- dándole la taza a Itachi.

- bueno, ahora duerme un poco más…- recostando a Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido, Itachi debía admitirlo Sasuke le ayudaba más que nadie y lo apreciaba de verdad, pero… eso significaba un par de cosas que no podía permitirse. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con "ese" sentimiento hacia su hermano…

**…Continuara…**

**¿y? XD bueno me quedo sin comentarios... solo lo mismo de todos los dias.... tratar de conseguir Reviews! muhahahaha Uuu- lo siento me emocione je- nos leemos despues.**


	8. la calma antes de la tormenta

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 8: la calma antes de la tormenta**

Las vacaciones de Invierno llegaron y junto con ellas, las fechas que todo el mundo esperaba, aquellas fechas que poco se fueron convirtiendo en solo fechas comerciales; ese año la casa Uchiha se veía hermosa, las luces decorativas en las paredes y los arboles cubiertos por nieve se veían simplemente bellos, en un visita de Deidara y Sasori, el rubio les dijo a los hermanos Uchiha que su casa parecía una "obra de arte" y que él se encargaría de ayudarles con el árbol de navidad…

Pasaron unos días, mientras Sasuke buscaba los adornos navideños, abandonados en el sótano, Itachi y Kisame habían ido a comprar el árbol… en el sótano Sasuke encontró una caja con fotografías, de la familia Uchiha…

-¡ya llegamos Sasuke!- grito Kisame alegremente.

- tal vez siga buscando los adornos- dijo Itachi.

- acomodare el árbol, tu ayuda a Sasuke.

- ¿seguro?

- si no te preocupes- cargando el árbol como si fuese una mini ramita.

Itachi fue al sótano y vio a Sasuke sentado en el suelo y a su lado la caja de adornos.

-¿Qué sucede?- acercándose a donde estaba Sasuke.

- encontré unas fotografías…- enseñándole la caja.

Itachi miro las fotografías y encontró una que le causa gracia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- mira- mostrándole una fotografía donde había un pequeño gato negro y a su lado Sasuke con orejas de gato sonriendo- ¿recuerdas ese día?

- no- sonrojado.

- ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuve- sonrió.

- odio ese día…. Nunca debí hacerle caso a mi madre- dijo molesto.

- ¿Por qué? Te veías bien.

- olvídalo…- casi como jitomate.

Después de eso ambos subieron para ayudar a Kisame con la decoración de la casa, dejarían al final el árbol pues era lo más fácil.

Unas horas después, Itachi y Kisame fueron a la casa de Pain pues tenía algo importante que decirles, mientras tanto Sasuke seguía viendo las fotografías. Entre ellas encontró varias donde Itachi estaba cargándolo, se dio cuenta que desde pequeño siempre estaba junto a su hermano; el timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos al abrir se encontró con Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-hola Sasuke-kun- sonriendo.

- Orochimaru…- no comprendía como había dado con su casa.

- disculpa que no te avisáramos que vendríamos- dijo Kabuto.

- no importa, creo.

- ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto ansioso el mayor.

- supongo que sí- dándoles el pase.

Adentro tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto miraban los arreglos de la casa Uchiha, mientras Sasuke les llevaba algo para que se les quitara el frio.

-Orochimaru-sama… ¿está bien esto?

- claro, mientras no regresen pronto…

Cuando Sasuke regreso los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

-dime Sasuke-kun… ¿vives solo?

- no, mi hermano vive conmigo.

- ya veo…- haciendo mueca de desagrado.

- dime Sasuke… ¿Dónde está ahora?

- no tardara en llegar, eso creo.

La voz de Kisame se escucho seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose; al entrar en la sala Kisame dejo de reír y se puso sumamente serio al ver a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru?- pregunto en tono enojado.

- visitando a un amigo, pero… ¿y tu?- levantándose.

- esta es la casa de Itachi, no deberías estar aquí.

- ¿está la casa de ese Itachi? Como no- dijo con desprecio.

- Orochimaru…- se escucho una voz molesta y con desagrado.

- Itachi…- viendo al oji rojos.

El ambiente se puso pesado pero el único que no entendió nada era Sasuke, que solo los miraba confundido, ¿se conocían? Y al parecer no se llevaban nada bien.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?- sus ojos se pusieron más rojos de lo normal.

- ¿sabes que Sasuke-kun es mi AMIGO?

- ¿Qué?

- si, Sasuke es mi amigo, pero no sabía que eran hermanos.

- lárgate de este lugar- dijo en tono de amenaza Kisame.

- dudo que Sasuke nos quiera correr ¿o sí?- viendo al menor.

La atención de todos se poso en Sasuke quien solo se puso nervioso, las miradas eran muy pesadas especialmente la de su hermano que no estaba molesto sino furioso, ese sujeto no le agradaba y mucho menos le agradaba que estuviese con Sasuke.

-Orochimaru-sama será mejor irnos- dijo Kabuto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la serpiente (XD)

- está bien…- solo a Kabuto- nos vemos después Itachi.

Cuando se fueron, Itachi miro enojado a Sasuke quien solo desvió su mirada.

-Itachi…- su voz sonó tranquila de nuevo- Sasuke no sabe nada sobre ese sujeto, es normal que confié en el.

- ya lo sé…- dejo salir un suspiro pesado.

- Sasuke- sentándose a un lado del chico- ¿te pidió algo ese tipo? No se… cualquier cosa.

- no.

- menos mal- dijo aliviado- por favor, no te acerque ese sujeto de nuevo Sasuke, es peligroso, no sabemos aun de lo que es capaz pero… hace tiempo nos demostró no tener buenas intenciones.

- por su culpa hemos tenido muchos problemas- dijo Itachi mientras su rostro se oscurecía.

- si, en una ocasión casi nos descubren por culpa de Orochimaru- rio.

- no dejare que te meta en esto Sasuke- dijo con verdadero rencor hacia Orochimaru.

Los otros dos se quedaron un poco confundidos, Itachi nunca hablaba de ese modo. Después de unos minutos el ambiente se tranquilizo.

-pues…- dijo Kisame tratando que mejorar más las cosas- Konan hará una fiesta dentro de dos días, por si quieren ir. Será antes de navidad pues todos estaremos ocupados.

- suena bien- dijo Itachi.

- ¿y tu Sasuke iras?

- ¿eh?- saliendo de sus pensamientos- creo que si- sin mucho ánimo.

- bueno- viendo a Sasuke un poco triste y desanimado- nos vemos.

Sasuke acompaño a Kisame a la puerta sin cambiar de expresión.

-no te preocupes…- le dijo Kisame- se le pasara en unos minutos más- rio.

- claro- sonrió levemente.

Más tarde, Itachi estaba frente al piano pero solo miraba las partituras, Sasuke bajo y no escucho nada, hasta que un estruendo proveniente del cuarto de música llamo su atención, cuando abrió la puerta vio que Itachi tenía los codos sobre las teclas y sus manos apretaban su cabeza, en señal de dolor.

-¿te pasa algo malo Itachi?- preocupado.

- solo tengo un dolor de cabeza, es todo… no te preocupes.

- siento mucho lo que paso, hace rato- bajando su cabeza.

- no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, además no te habíamos hablado de esa sabandija.

-…- siguió con su mirada en el piso.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- pues no podemos salir, empezara a llover dentro de poco…- pensando.

- sería mejor que descansaras, hoy trabajaste mucho con la decoración de la casa.

- tienes razón… pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Sasuke.

- no tienes porque hacerlo… prefiero que descanses.

- no se puede contigo ¿verdad?- sonriéndole.

- iré a comprar unas cosas.

- ¿un regalo para Naruto y Sakura?

- tal vez- sonrió levemente.

- me alegro que sigas siendo su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- solamente lo dije por decirlo.

- bueno, me voy.

- lleva tu teléfono, no quiero que te pase nada.

- por favor- dijo con fastidio- no tengo 5 años.

- solo hazlo- rio.

- lo que digas. Regreso mas tarde.

Sasuke se fue, Itachi dejo salir un largo suspiro y su rostro se torno triste, las cosas estaban empeorando y Sasuke se estaba acercando cada vez más a la zona negra… toca la fría ventana con los dedos y escribió el nombre de su hermanito, sus ojos aun tenían el color rojo de antes aun que con menos intensidad, algo no le gustaba de que Sasuke se llevara bien con Orochimaru, sabía que no dañaría a su hermano pero… no le tenía la suficiente confianza.

Mientras Sasuke llego a su destino pero la lluvia le impediría salir por un buen rato.

-genial- viendo como caía la lluvia- bueno…le llamare a Itachi- sonrió ante lo último.

- ¡Sasuke!- grito Naruto con gran entusiasmo.

- la molestia media…- dijo para sí.

- ¿Qué no piensas saludar o qué?- prosiguió molesto.

- ¿Por qué? Nos vemos siempre en la escuela- viendo al rubio.

- aguafiestas- haciendo pucheros.

- como tu digas- en tono burlón para molestar a Naruto.

- hola Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata detrás de Naruto.

- ¿Hyuga con Naruto?- se pregunto Sasuke- hola.

- me alegra verte- sonrió- ¿nos acompañas?

- ¿A dónde?

- estamos comprando los regalos para nuestros amigos… eso te incluye a ti- viéndolo ¬¬.

- ¿ah sí? Pues yo no pensaba darte nada.

- ¿Qué?- molesto- malvado…

- no es verdad ya lo tengo- sonrió divertido.

- ahora que lo dices… se me hace raro verte aquí.

- solo vine por algunas coas- escondiendo la bolsa roja que llevaba.

- ¿Para quién es?- tratando de ver la bolsa.

- para nadie…- sonrojándose.

- ¿te sonrojaste?- muy sorprendido pues era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke de ese modo- ¿Para quién es dime, dime?- jalándolo como un niño pequeño- dime, dime… por favor- casi rengándole.

- ya te dije que no es para nadie- dijo molesto.

- dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime… DIME.

El peli-azul comenzaba a impacientarse cosa que se daba a notar mucho, pero el rubio seguía molestándolo.

-¡ya se! Es para Sakura-chan ¿verdad?- con ojos acusadores y picaros.

- por supuesto que no.

- después de todo se te declaro hace días… además no le has dado un respuesta ¿o sí?

- le dije que no… pero hay alguien más que me gusta- sus ojos brillaron al recordar a esa persona.

- ahora si te pego duro- divertido- mira que sonrojarse al recordar a esa persona es mucho eh- sonrió pícaramente y paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

- Naruto-kun… deberíamos dejar en paz a Sasuke-kun, es incomodo cundo te preguntan cosas que no deseas contestar- dijo inocentemente Hinata.

- tienes razón. ¿Iras con nosotros?

- vamos Sasuke-kun- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo?- suspiro.

Los tres caminaron por varios lugares del gran centro comercial, no había tanta gente como Sasuke esperaba, además no se había encontrado con ese "chicle rosa" eso era lo mejor del día, su declaración había sido un poco penosa para él, puesto que grito a todo pulmón que lo "quería" y Sasuke solo se limito a decirlo que lo sentía pero que había alguien más, desde ese día no había visto a la chica rosada, Ino decía que se había cambiado de escuela pues sus padres habían decidido irse a vivir a otro lugar, tal vez por eso la repentina declaración de la rosa…

Después de unas horas terminaron con sus compras, la que más cosas llevaba era, obviamente, Hinata, antes de irse le dio su regalo a Sasuke pues era seguro que no se verían dentro de mucho tiempo, (Hinata iba en otro salón pero los conocía, gracias a Ino y Sakura ^u^) Naruto hizo lo mismo, Sasuke imito a sus compañeros, al despedirse, el Uchiha menor tenía pensado llamar a Itachi pero esté ultimo le gano.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

- no te preocupes iré solo a casa…

_- iré por ti… no quiere que te enfermes de nuevo._

- está bien…

Después de unos minutos, el automóvil de Itachi se diviso a lo lejos, un auto deportivo rojo con unas líneas negras a los costados, vidrios polarizados. De camino a casa.

-veo que regalaras muchas cosas- rio.

- algo así… pero… creo que no daré ninguno.

- ¿Por qué no?

-….- no dijo nada.

- ¿pena? Sasuke no veo el porque, los chicos te adoran, en una forma extraña, especialmente Deidara y Tobi- rio de nuevo- deberías dárselos, se pondrán felices.

- no lo sé…- viendo como caía la lluvia sobre su ventana.

- solo hazlo como si fueran tus compañeros de clase.

- tratare- suspiro profundamente.

- ¿puedo saber que compraste?

- no.

- ¿Por qué?

- no puedes saberlo- divertido.

- ahora entiendo porque no querías que viniera por ti.

La fiesta de Konan llego más rápido de lo esperado, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke seria donde trabajaban los demás.

-es el hermanito de Itachi Uchiha- con su amiga.

- sí, es igual de lindo que su hermano mayor.

Sasuke solo ignoro los comentarios, siguió con su camino hacia el balcón del edificio, para tener por lo menos unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿no estás pasándola bien?- apareció Zetsu en la pared.

- ¿Zetsu?- un poco sorprendido- algo así.

- bueno, por lo menos la comida vale la pena- dijo la parte blanca.

- eso sí… entra a te resfriaras- dijo la parte negra.

- solo quiero estar un momento más aquí.

- como desees, nos vemos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke había entregado los regalos a los chicos, a Deidara le llevo una figura de arcilla en forma de araña, lo que casi provocaba un infarto en el rubio de la emoción, a Tobi sus panqueques (XD) favoritos, lo supo gracias a Konan, a Zetsu un anillo con el yin yang, el humanoide se lo agradeció infinitamente, a Kakuzu le dio una cartera más grande de lo normal pues el sujeto siempre alegaba que no le cabía su dinero en la que tenia, a Hidan una figura de jashin-sama, pero esa le costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, a Pain un buen libro de "todo sobre la música" pues había dicho días anteriores que necesitaba algo con que entretenerse y que fuera de música, le hubiese comprado un disco pero no conocía muy bien sus gustos, a Konan una figura de cristal con la forma de una rosa, la chica le agradeció mucho pues siempre había querido una así y más si alguien importante para ella, como sus amigos se la regalaba y a Kisame le compro un set para pulir espadas, el hombre-tiburón tenia gran afición por las colecciones de espadas (O0O)… si, solo le faltaba Itachi pero… no sabía si darle el regalo, en su bolsillo estaba un pequeña cajita roja con un listón negro, dentro se encontraba un collar con su nombre (de Itachi eh) pero también había una pequeña carta donde le decía lo mucho que le agradecía todo lo que hacía por él y que lo quería más de lo que podía imaginar…

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi.

- nada…- nervioso, casi siempre que pensaba en Itachi aparecía pocos segundos después ¿Qué? ¿Podía leer su mente o algo parecido?

- te hará daño Sasuke- poniéndose a un lado de su hermano.

- sí, no te preocupes.

- hoy hace un poco más de frio ¿no crees?- recargándose en el barandal.

- no lo sé.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

- nada…- jugando con sus manos.

- sabes que no puede mentirme Sasuke, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te pasa algo.

- lo que pasa es que…- metiendo su mano a su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡toma!- poniendo la cajita frente a Itachi haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿para mí?

- eso es obvio ¿no?- sonrojado.

- gracias- tomando la cajita- ¿puedo abrirlo?

-….- asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Itachi abrió la cajita y se sorprendió de ver el collar perfectamente hecho, detalles rojos alrededor pero el centro de oro (yo soy pobre XD) sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pequeña carta que estaba debajo de la cajita, la abrió pero Sasuke no dejo que la leyera pues lo abrazo.

-te quiero Itachi- hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

- muchas gracias Sasuke- abrazando a Sasuke.

Pasaron unos minutos que se le hicieron segundos a Sasuke, ninguno rompía ese fantástico contacto para Sasuke era como estar en las nubes, el calor y el delicioso aroma de su hermano era más que un delirio y le gustaba; Itachi separo un poco a Sasuke de él y puso su mano sobre la mejilla rosa del menor.

-muchas gracias Sasuke de verdad- sonrió cálidamente- no sabes… cuanto me gusta que estés a mi lado.

- Itachi…- sonrojándose un poco más.

- te adoro hermanito, tonto- sonrió más.

- no me digas así- fingiendo molestia, pero en realidad se estaba derritiendo por las palabras de Itachi.

- mi regalo es parecido al tuyo, se nota que somos hermanos- dándole a Sasuke un cajita azul con listón rojo.

Sasuke abrió la cajita y efectivamente había un collar con su nombre pero con detalles azules alrededor.

-gracias- sonriendo.

- no es todo…- acercándose al rostro de Sasuke.

- ….- sintiendo como sus labios eran asaltados por los de Itachi, en un suave y corto beso.

Sasuke se quedo en "shock" por lo sucedido y se preguntaba una y otra vez si había sido real o solo un sueño, miro a Itachi quien ahora veía el cielo con mucha atención, parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿fue real o no? Esa pregunta no salía de la cabeza de Sasuke, que siguió el ejemplo de su hermano. El silencio los rodeo, el menor de los dos no sabía si preguntar sobre el beso o no, que tal si solo fue su imaginación y se echaba de cabeza, no, no se arriesgaría lo preguntaría después.

-Itachi, Sasuke- los llamo Konan- es hora.

- sí, ya vamos- dijo Itachi- ¿vamos Sasuke?- sonriéndole.

Los chicos tocarían algunas canciones para hacer más famoso su grupo, especialmente con su nuevo integrante, Sasuke Uchiha, la interlocutora Kam, los presento, diciendo que era el "debut" del pequeño Uchiha, las luces apagadas dieron inicio a un lindo tocar de piano para después escuchar la voz de Sasuke, (buscando el amor de SONORHA) esa canción era única de los dos hermanos Uchiha, las personas presentes incluyendo a los demás Akatsuki se quedaron embelesados por la combinación perfecta que hacían esos dos.

Pronto todo acabo, afuera Pain y Konan se despedían de los demás invitados, Kisame y Zetsu fueron los primeros en retirarse, después Sasori y Deidara, Tobi, un poco ebrio, (se emociono con la sidra XD) fue llevado por Hidan y Kakuzu a su casa, Pain y Konan vivían cerca de ahí, así que invitaron a los dos hermanos Uchiha a quedarse en su casa, pues la de ellos dos si estaba retirada, a las afueras de Konoha.

En el camino, Pain y Konan caminaban muy abrazados (que tierno owo).

-han sido pareja desde hace mucho- dijo Itachi al ver que Sasuke no los perdía de vista.

- ¿ah?- apartando su mirada de la pareja frente a ellos.

- ¿Querías saberlo, no?

- en realidad no… pero…- viéndolos de nuevo- se ven muy felices.

- tuvimos muchos problemas para hacer que Pain se declarara.

- ¿tuvieron?

- sí, nos dirás metiches pero… esos dos no estarían juntos de no ser por Kisame y los demás, incluyéndome.

- ¿ahora también eres Cupido?- divertido.

- eso parece- sonrió- si necesitas ayuda con la persona a quien te declararas solo dímelo ¿bien?

- no lo hare- deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué?- unos pasos delante de Sasuke.

- no le diré nada, nunca- tristemente.

- ¿Por qué? Debe saber lo que sientes a pesar del rechazo debes decirlo Sasuke, solo te lastimaras más.

- no me importa… si lo digo posiblemente se aleje de mi y eso sería mucho peor que el rechazo.

- Sasuke- abrazándolo- dudo que alguien te hiciera eso, la persona a quien quieres debe tener mucha suerte de tener tu atención.

- no lo entiendes…- viendo a otro lado.

- supongo que no pero… he dicho la verdad, lo que pienso. Además…- comenzando a caminar- si te llegan a herir de ese modo ten por seguro que me veré obligado a hacerle entender a esa persona lo mucho que está perdiendo al no aceptarte.

- gracias- sonrió nuevamente.

- ¡Itachi, Sasuke!- grito Konan- vamos un rato al parque ¿quieren?

- ¿Qué dices?- viendo a Sasuke.

- si- con alegría.

Los cuatro fueron al parque a dar un paseo nocturno (yo quiero hacer eso pero no se puede por muchas razones je XD) el frio se hizo un poco más intenso, Itachi le dio su bufanda a Sasuke quien estaba temblando un poco por el frio, Pain y Konan estaban abrazados un poco alejados de los dos hermanos y sentados en una banca, mientras los Uchiha estaban sentado sobre el pasto verde.

-¿aun tienes frio?

- un poco, pero lo soportare.

- eso mismo dijiste cuando tenias 8 años y te enfermaste.

- déjame ¿sí?- molesto.

Itachi sonrió divertido antes la mueca de Sasuke, de la nada unas estrellas fugaces aparecieron, Pain sabia sobre ese suceso por eso los había llevado, Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué pediste?

- no puedes saberlo.

- ¿así de malo?

- sí ¿Qué pediste tu?

- no te diré.

- mal hermano- en tono falso de fastidio.

Itachi abrazo a Sasuke para darle un poco mas de calor, las mejillas del menor se encendieron y solo se aferro más a Itachi.

-ya se hizo realidad…- murmuro Itachi.

- ¿dijiste algo?- mirando a su hermano.

- no, nada- sonrió.

Sasuke solo sonrió y se acomodo bien en el pecho de su hermano para después de unos minutos quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios. Itachi no resistió tal tentación y beso los labios de su hermanito con cuidado de no despertarlo.

-¿nos vemos Itachi?- pregunto Konan.

- claro.

Itachi cargo a Sasuke en su espalda pues no quería despertarlo, su hermanito no pesaba nada a pesar de tener 16 años, tal vez la fuerza que tenía como vampiro le ayudaba o tanto tiempo de no hacerlo se le había quitado la costumbre, siempre había cargado así a su hermanito…

En el camino.

-¿y ustedes dos no piensan tener hijos?

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido por la pregunta de Itachi.

- eso a su tiempo- contesto Konan sonriendo.

- ¿y por que la pregunta?- dijo nervioso Pain.

- es solo que me parece que cuidan demasiado a Sasuke- sonrió.

- es normal, es el de menor edad entre nosotros además de ser humano- dijo el peli-naranja.

- no creo que sea el único motivo, desde pequeño lo cuidaban aun que él no lo recuerde.

- deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios ¿quieres?- dijo molesto aparentemente.

- no te fijes Itachi- sonrió Konan- ha estado así desde hace dos meses- rio.

- ¿dos meses?- viendo bien a Konan- eso quiere decir que…- la joven asintió.

- las demás no lo saben así que mejor no digas nada, lo diremos dentro de poco- dijo Pain abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Konan le mostro su cuarto a Itachi en este había dos camas, en una dejo a Sasuke con cuidado (que bárbaro no se despertó XD) y se dejo caer en la otra con su brazo derecho sobre su rostro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y examino la habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que se había dormido en el pecho de Itachi… miro a su derecha y vio dormido a su hermano sobre las cobijas, justo en la misma posición que se había dejado caer sobre la cama, el menor sonrió y se acerco a su hermano.

-Itachi… despierta- moviéndolo suavemente.

- déjame dormir más- con un gesto de fastidio pero sin abrir sus ojos.

- oh vamos despierta- impacientándose.

Itachi pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia él…

-Itachi…- rojo (XD el semáforo otra vez XD)

- lo siento Sasuke…- dormido aun (uuU)- no puedo decírtelo…

- ¿decirme algo?

- no puedo… decirte… que yo…

En ese momento Pain toco la puerta haciendo que Itachi despertara.

-¿Sasuke?- viendo que tenía abrazado a su hermano.

- tu me abrazaste, no me mires extrañamente- molesto.

- lo siento- rio.

- ¿podemos hablar Itachi?- desde afuera.

- sí, ya voy.

Itachi salió del cuarto, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba que sería lo que su hermano no podía decirle…

**…Continuara…**

**hay deberas Pain ¬¬ que ofortuno nos saliste ¿verdad? XD... el siguiente capitulo estara mega super largo ¿ok? para que se lleven sus palomitas XD (¿como si estuviera tan buena la historia T0T) espero les guste... nos vemos.**

**P.D.: subire los capitulos más rapido pues mi compu morira dentro de unos dias x-x je je... razones del software úú* pero ya lo conseguire... **

**dejen sus reviews... dapidaña!!!! **


	9. tempestad

**espero que les guste. ademas es.... ItachiXSasuke ¿ok? para que no me demanden luego por los traumas que les haga pasar eso!!!!!**

**ya estaran apareciendo más parejas... entre ellas KisameXZetsu, SasoriXDeidara... etc, etc... ja ja ja.**

**No tiene casi nada que ver con la serie; solo los personajes (es obvio, ¿no?) XD**

**(Universo alternativo)**

**Capitulo 9: tempestad**

Por la mañana konan hacia el almuerzo para Sasuke pues Itachi y Pain habían salido antes para arreglar unas cosas de la disquera, mientras Sasuke comía Konan leía un libro sobre música.

-Konan…- dejando de comer- ¿puede preguntarte algo sobre Itachi?

- ¿Qué sería?- dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

- ¿sabes que paso cuando entraron a la cueva?

- la verdad o estoy muy enterada de ese suceso pero Kisame me conto algo… ¿para qué quiere saberlo?

- simple curiosidad. No me contaron todo…

- bueno… Kisame me dijo que después de buscar a sus amigos encontraron una especie de cuarto en lo profundo de la cueva, ahí encontraron a sus amigos delirando…

**Flash back: (como sea XD)**

**-salgan… de… aquí- dijo uno de los compañeros.**

**- ¿Qué demonios dices? Debemos sacarlos de este lugar- dijo Kisame.**

**- olvídalo…- dijo otro compañero- salgan.**

**- veo que tengo visitas- sonrió malignamente.**

**- ¿Quién eres?- viendo al sujeto que tenía en sus manos una vela.**

**- me llamo Lancer… me alegra tener visitas. Pero ¿saben? Entrar a la casa de alguien sin su permiso es de mala educación, además esos tipos me dejaron en esta cueva abandonada, me siento muy solo.**

**- ¿crees que eso nos interesa?- menciono desafiante Kisame.**

**- estas en mi casa debes tener buenos modales- poniendo a Kisame contra la pared de roca a una increíble velocidad y con suma fuerza.**

**Kisame perdió el conocimiento debido al golpe.**

**-tu amigo es un maleducado- viendo a Itachi- espero que tu no seas como él.**

**- ¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros compañeros?**

**- solo tome mi recompensa por ayudarles a salir del pozo…- caminando hacia los malheridos.**

**- ¿tu recompensa?**

**- sí, su sangre es… un poco pesada. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlos?- sonriendo sádicamente.**

**-….- no pudo decir nada.**

**- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- acercándose a Itachi.**

**- ¿Qué quieres?- retrocediendo unos pasos.**

**En ese momento Kisame despertaba, adolorido de todo su cuerpo, ese sujeto tenía demasiada fuerza para ser un humano normal, antes de ir había escuchado rumores sobre seres sobre naturales en esa parte del país, pero nunca imagino que fuera real.**

**-hazme compañía…- tomando la barbilla de Itachi.**

**- deja a mi amigo en paz- menciono Kisame, con trabajo se levanto.**

**- molestia…- dijo enojado- bueno, serás otra compañía.**

**De la nada el sujeto tomo a Kisame por el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces Itachi acepto lo que el sujeto le había propuesto… (T0T) a lo que Lancer sonrió… al poco tiempo Itachi estaba en el suelo con su cuello y parte de su camisa barnizados con el color carmesí de su sangre.**

**-tu sangre…- sonriendo- no había probado una así. Es una ironía ¿sabes? Ahora que no eres un vampiro has de sentirte mucho más vivo que antes.**

**- ¿un vampiro?- pregunto Kisame.**

**- si… pero nadie debe saberlo- tomando a Kisame por el cuello de su camisa.**

**Lancer convirtió también a Kisame en un vampiro.**

**End flash back.**

-será mejor irnos- viendo el reloj.

- sí.

En las oficinas de "Akatsuki" (XD) Pain y los demás arreglaban quien sabe que cosas sobre el nuevo concierto que darían, (Pain y Konan son los administradores de la disquera con ayuda de los chicos pero también forman parte de la banda que ellos mismos patrocinan O0O).

-Sasuke…- alegremente- buenos días- corriendo para abrazarlo.

- Tobi…- alejando a Sasuke del camino de Tobi quien cayó el suelo- es muy temprano para que empieces con tus cosas- dijo Pain.

- ¿Por qué?- con lagrimas en los ojos T0T.

- será mejor que vayas con tu hermano- le dijo a Sasuke.

- si…

- ¡yo te llevo!- dijo animado Deidara.

- ¡no!- lo detuvo Sasori- tu me estas ayudando a mi- molesto.

- ¿estás celoso?- viendo acusadoramente.

- ¡baka!- aventándolo- claro que no… si sintiera algo por ti… que no es así- mintió- lo estaría pero como eso NUNCA pasara…- viendo la carita de borrego de Deidara- ¡¡mejor sigue trabajando!!- sonrojado.

- yo te llevo Sasuke- dijo Konan.

En la oficina de Itachi, el Uchiha mayor y Kisame arreglaban los instrumentos, es decir los afinaban y verificaban que todo estuviera en orden.

-iré por los instrumentos de limpieza- dijo Kisame mientras salía de la habitación.

- hola "hermanito durmiente"- rio.

- ¿Qué?- confundido.

- trate de despertarte pero no lo logre, así que serás el "bello durmiente" de ahora en adelante.

- no me parece gracioso- molesto.

- discúlpame…. Terminare esto y nos iremos a casa.

- no te preocupes. Hermano- sentándose en el suelo de madera.

- ¿dime?- afinando su guitarra.

- háblame de Lancer…

- ¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes de él?

- le pedí a Konan que me dijera lo que sabía.

- pues… no tengo nada importante que decir de él.

- él fue quien te convirtió en vampiro ¿no? Debe ser importante.

- lo es pero no debe interesarte.

- ¡claro que me interesa!- parándose.

- Sasuke…- viendo a su hermanito quien tenía una mueca de molestia.

- no entiendo…- mirando el suelo y apretando sus puños- no entiendo porque no quieres decírmelo.

- es por tu bien Sasuke.

- ¿por mi bien? No lo creo, si lo vieras de esa forma me hubieras dicho todo desde un principio.

- este tema esta sobrepasando todo Sasuke- dejando su guitarra a un lado.

- no me interesa que tengas miedo de recordar lo que paso…- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho miro a Itachi que no estaba nada feliz.

- ¿Qué me da miedo recordar?- su rostro estaba sombrío.

- no quise… lo siento.

- no tienes idea de lo que es vivir como vampiro Sasuke… no sabes el dolor que siento el no poder hacer o decir cosas que me envenenan cada segundo- acercándose a Sasuke.

Sasuke retrocedía unos pasos, el rostro de su hermano le daba miedo, era parecido, cuando aquel vampiro lo había atacado y como cuando Orochimaru había ido a su casa, pero este… le daba más miedo que los demás por alguna razón.

-no entenderías lo que es vivir en este maldito infierno todos los días sin poder hacer nada al respecto…- cerrando sus puños con fuerza- el sufrimiento que me carcome cada vez que bebo la sangre de alguna persona inocente que nunca debió toparse en mi camino…

Sasuke choco contra la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta Itachi ya estaba frente a él con los brazos a sus costados.

-si realmente quieres saber lo que es vivir esto… con gusto hare que lo vivas.

- Itachi…- nervioso.

De un movimiento Itachi tomo a Sasuke entre sus brazos y clavo sus colmillos en el suave y cálido cuello de su hermanito que solo se quejo del dolor. Las fuerzas de Sasuke se iban, la imagen de Itachi se volvió borrosa y sintió un frio inmenso recorrerle toda su anatomía, pero unas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

**Estaba en la cueva, podía ve a Kisame siendo mordido por el tal Lancer, que portaba una chaqueta blanca con una luna azul en su espalda, su cabello era negro, largo al grado de llegar a sus tobillos, perfectamente amarrado con un listón negro que resaltaba. El sujeto se dio vuelta y Sasuke pudo ver mejor las facciones de Lancer, un joven de unos 22 años o menos, piel nívea, ojos violetas, cualquier chica se hubiese vuelto loca con tan solo verlo… en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo lo que su hermano había vivido, además de sentir lo mismo que el mayor.**

**Cuando Lancer mordió su cuello por segunda vez, el dolor que tenía antes era poco comparado con el que sentía ahora, sentía como su sangre hervía por dentro y le pedía salir de algún modo, la fuerza de Lancer le impedía moverse, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta que su vista se nublo y dejo de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor… unos segundos después un olor agradable llego hasta sus sentidos instintivamente tomo aquella muñeca ensangrentada y la llevo a su boca, bebiendo la sangre que tenia frente a él.**

**-bienvenido al mundo de los vampiros Itachi- sonriendo.**

**Al fin su vista recupero claridad, pudo ver que mordía la muñeca de Lancer y antes esto se aparto bruscamente de ella, su respiración era sumamente agitada.**

**-ahora debes conocer las consecuencias de haber aceptado este trato mi querido amigo.**

**- ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto Itachi poniéndose de pie.**

**- lo único que debes hacer es… acabar con todo aquel que tenga la misma sangre que tu.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- es decir, debes acabar con tu familia, padres, tíos, abuelos, hermanos.**

**- ya no tengo familia- mintió.**

**- eso espero… porque si no es así tendrás consecuencias después Itachi, la sangre de tu familia te llamara y terminaras matándolos a todos de una forma dolorosa y cruel, tenlo por seguro… dudo mucho que lo desees, es mejor que termines con ellos antes de que te conviertas en un vampiro completo. Tienes un mes para hacerlo…**

**- ya te lo dije… no tengo familia- recordando a Sasuke.**

**- ojala que no digas esto para proteger a alguno de ellos.**

**- mis padres murieron hace años, mi hermano menor murió junto con ellos, los demás no se que paso con sus vidas pero te aseguro que ya no están en este mundo, y si falta alguno me encargare de eliminarlo.**

**- así me agrada… bueno tu te encargaras de explicarle eso a Kisame. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos en unos meses.**

**Cuando Lancer se fue, Itachi se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y golpeo las rocas con su puños sacando sangre de sus nudillos. Sus ojos negros dejaron salir algunas lagrimas transparentes que dieron con su mano herida, solo podía decir una cosa… Sasuke.**

**Paso un tiempo, Kisame e Itachi regresaron a Konoha donde el Uchiha fue a su casa para hacerle una visita a sus familiares, de la noche a la mañana el escándalo comenzó, una masacre se había llevado a cabo en la residencia Uchiha, menos en la casa de la familia principal. Donde solo vivía Sasuke, el más pequeño de la familia, pero se decidió ocultar la verdad sobre los hechos, sus tíos, supuestamente, se irían a una luna de miel o algo parecido, Sasuke era muy pequeño y no los conocía a todos así que no abría problema con eso. La seguridad aumento en toda la zona pero de nada sirvió, un silueta negra se coló a la casa justo hasta la habitación del pequeño que ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

**Esa noche había tormenta, la ventana se abrió sigilosamente y dejo entrar a Itachi Uchiha quien se suponía debía estar en otro lado… el joven de 19 años se encamino hasta la cama donde dormía plácidamente su hermanito.**

**-lo siento Sasuke- sus ojos se volvieron rojos.**

**Las uñas de Itachi se alargaron y parecían finas navajas rojas, estas llegaron a unos milímetros del cuello de Sasuke.**

**-Sasuke…- viendo por última vez a su querido hermano.**

**- hermano- lo llamaba entre sueños- Itachi- hizo un mueca de tristeza.**

**Itachi se quedo mirando a su hermanito dormir, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera pero sabía que debía terminar con todos los Uchiha, pero era su pequeño y único hermano, no podía hacerlo, en ese momento Sasuke abrió los ojos, el mayor se oculto entre las sombras del cuarto esperando a que su hermanito no lo viera.**

**-….- tallando sus ojos- ¿Quién abrió la ventana? ¿la deje abierta?- parándose para cerrar la ventana.**

**Sasuke miro como caía la lluvia afuera, los truenos dejaban ver que había llovido por mucho tiempo, los arboles se movían con violencia, debido al fuerte viento que había, puso su manos obre el frio cristal y suspiro como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía, recargo su frente sobre la ventana y una pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su pálidas mejillas, aun que su expresión era seria, la lagrimas demostraban lo triste que se sentía.**

**-Itachi- mirando el suelo- quiero que regreses- cerrando sus puños sobre el cristal- no sabes…- sollozo- no sabes cuanta falta me haces hermano- las fuerzas lo abandonaron dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra azul- regresa por favor- mordió su labio inferior- por favor, quiero verte de nuevo, saber que estas bien, que no me has olvidado, no me basta con oír tu voz, necesito verte. Me siento solo sin ti, ya no hay nadie que… tenga mi confianza…- las lagrimas le ganaron nuevamente.**

**En ese momento Itachi sintió ganas de ir hacia su hermanito y decirle que estaba ahí, que había regresado y que nunca más se iría pero… si lo hacía no podría proteger a Sasuke de Lancer, su poder sobre pasaba al del Uchiha, debía esperar un poco más para poder librarse del sujeto, dejaría con vida a su amado hermano aunque eso le costara la vida propia, no dejaría que nada le pasara a Sasuke. El menor se quedo dormido en la fina alfombra con sus ojos húmedos y su rostro melancólico, que la luna con su luz decidió acariciar para darle consuelo, Itachi sonrió cálidamente al ver así de indefenso a su hermanito, lo cargo y le recostó, no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla y dándole un última mirada a su casa se fue, Kisame debía estar esperándolo…**

Sasuke abrió los ojos e Itachi estaba en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preocupado.

- dije que te mostraría lo que sentía ¿no?

- no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso…- abrazando a su hermano- lo siento.

- no te preocupes, fue decisión mía.

Itachi sintió unas lágrimas tibias sobre su cuello.

-Sasuke…- poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

El menor solo profundizo más el abrazo, no podía evitar sentirse débil, vulnerable, pero estaba junto a Itachi y poco le importaba si alguien más lo veía llorar.

-¿no me odias?- pregunto Itachi.

- ¿Por qué he de odiarte?- apartándose un poco de Itachi.

- por dejarte solo tanto tiempo y… acabar con la familia.

- no me interesan…- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Qué?

- solo me importas tú- sonrió apenado.

Sasuke solo miraba el suelo avergonzado por lo que había dicho por lo que no noto un leve sonrojo en Itachi. Entonces entro Kisame, dejando salir a un muy apenado Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso?- viendo a Itachi en el suelo.

- nada…- normalmente.

- bueno…- extrañado- sigamos con el trabajo- energéticamente.

En otro lado, Sasuke caminaba pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido decir eso? Aunque si no hubiera llegado Kisame tal vez se hubiese animado a confesarle todo a Itachi. Sus pies lo llevaron a una especie de parque donde los arboles eran cubiertos por la nieve blanca que brillaba con los rayos del sol, se le había olvidado por completo que era la época de invierno, realmente no había sentido esa estación posiblemente estaba demasiado concentrado en su hermano como para notarlo.

-hola Sasuke-kun.

Esa voz la conocía, no quería voltear pero tampoco era un maleducado, devolvería el saludo y se iría.

-hola Orochimaru- volteando para ver al sujeto.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Sonrió- ¿paseando?

- algo así.

- ah, estas tratando de acomodar ideas ¿no?

- sí.

- te pido perdón por lo que paso la vez que fui a tu casa.

- no te preocupes por eso.

- pero hice que tu hermano se molestara contigo.

- ya te dije que no importa- dijo molesto.

- ¿quieres hablar de algo?

- no gracias, tango cosas que hacer- comenzando a caminar.

- por ejemplo ¿de Lancer?

Sasuke miro a Orochimaru algo confundido ¿Cómo sabia sobre Lancer? En el edificio donde vivía el mayor.

-no es muy grande pero…- abriendo la puerta- es cómodo.

- solo quiero saber unas cosas, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

- no te preocupes, puedes llevarte el libro.

- ¿libro?

- si, Lancer es famoso, muchas historias se han escrito de él. ¿Tu hermano no te ha dicho nada?

Ante el silencio de Sasuke, Orochimaru sonrió.

-que mal, que mal- buscando el libro.

En el edificio de Akatsuki, varios reporteros querían entrevistar a los hermanos Uchiha pues en la fiesta no se les había permitido entrar, Tobi y Deidara se hicieron cargo de ahuyentarlos pero les costó un poco de trabajo, de no ser por la ayuda de Sasori no lo hubiesen conseguido.

En su oficina, Itachi miraba perdido hacia la calle mientras Kisame dormía tranquilamente en su sillón.

-¿Sasuke qué te pasa?- pensó.

Metió su mano al pantalón y saco la carta que Sasuke le había dado junto con el collar, que usaba en ese momento…

_Itachi:_

_Pues la verdad sonara extraño pero no se que ponerte, a pesar de ser hermanos siento que… ya no te conozco como antes, cambiaste mucho hermano._

_Bueno, ni siquiera se para que escribo una carta, debes saber que lo considero cursi…_

_Está bien a lo que iba… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Hermano no sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte conmigo, como una familia, pequeña pero nuestra familia, contando a Kisame y los demás Akatsuki; debo admitirlo nuestro tío Tobi es un poco… extraño._

_Supongo que no sabes como me siento al tenerte a mi lado siempre que te necesito, como antes, ¿recuerdas cuando tenía 5 años? La navidad en casa de" la anciana de los gatos"… supongo que sí. Aun me causa gracia ver esa fotografía, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Es decir, ponerme orejas de gato y actuar como uno… pero ¿sabes? Me gustaba cuando estábamos las 24 horas del día juntos, extraño eso días. Pero no podemos regresar al pasado…_

_De todos modos deseo que seas feliz de algún modo tratare de ayudarte en eso… no sabes cuanto te quiero hermano, de verdad no lo sabes y me gustaría que algún día te enteres de ello._

_Sasuke._

En el departamento de Orochimaru Sasuke leía parte de la historia de Lancer, un vampiro antiguo buscado por muchos caza vampiros y demás demonios, por ser "el ser perfecto" su familia había sido asesinada por su propio hermano que al final murió protegiéndolo, dejándole el peso de toda la familia Sakthus.

-¿y qué te parece?

- es mejor de lo que esperaba.

- me alegra que te sirviera, puedes llevártelo si quieres.

- gracias, pero ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- viendo al mayor con desconfianza.

- nada.

- ¿seguro?

- bueno, pues solo quiero que…- acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke- me des de tu sangre.

- ¿Qué?- levantándose.

- tu hermano y sus amigos no son los únicos vampiros. Incluso si lo deseas puedo convertirte en uno.

- no… no gracias- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- me deberás ese favor Sasuke, recuérdalo.

- ¿no hay otra opción?

- hay otras dos… una es que hagas todo lo que yo te pida por una semana y la otra es que…

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- algo muy especial- sonrió- un beso.

- ¿un beso?- confundido- ¿Qué?

- dejaras que te bese…- más fresco que una lechuga (XD)

- lo pensare… nos vemos- saliendo.

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho, las opciones que la había dado a Sasuke no eran buenas pero para el sí que lo eran (úú malvado pedófilo); Sasuke dejo el libro sobre la mesa pero ya había leído lo suficiente, no fuera a ser que ese sujeto loco le pidiera otra cosa que no fuese un beso o su sangre… de tan solo pensarlo se le erizo la piel, ya vería como librarse de esa paga ridícula. Regreso a la casa de Pain, donde Konan hacia el aseo, el joven le ayudo con algunas cosas y después se fue al cuarto donde se habían quedado, esa tarde regresarían a casa. Mientras dejaba que el sueño lo venciera tomo una decisión, le pediría a su hermano algo nada coherente pero… lo intentaría.

Más tarde Itachi y Sasuke fueron a la estación del tranvía, al principio el camino fue calmado pero a la mitad del camino se llenaron los vagones, los dos Uchiha cedieron sus asientos para dejar sentar a una mujer embarazada y a su madre anciana. Entre los empujones y demás Sasuke terminaba cada vez más cerca de Itachi, al grado de llegar a abrazarlo. Al final de quedaron solos en un vagón, Sasuke miraba por la ventanilla las calles adornadas por la fecha, se les había hecho de noche le camino no era muy corto de la casa de Pain a la propia, la próxima vez se llevarían el automóvil de Itachi, así no sufrirían tantas cosas.

-¿en qué piensas?- viendo a Sasuke.

- en nada especial.

- pues no lo parece.

- de verdad… - sonrió.

El resto del camino fue silencioso pero no incomodo, ellos eran de las pocas personas que sabían cuando su acompañante no deseaba hablar. Cuando legaron a su casa se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Deidara esperándolos recargado en la puerta.

-ya era hora de que llegaran- molesto.

- ¿Deidara qué haces aquí?

- vine a ver si… podía quedarme por hoy aquí- sonrió.

- peleaste con Sasori de nuevo- concluyo el mayor de los hermanos.

Un aura negra apareció alrededor del rubio quien a su vez se fue a un rincón oscuro donde quien sabe cuantas cosas decía…

-no debí mencionarlo- úuU

- no veo el problema de que se quede- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡GRACIAS SASUKE!- corriendo para abrazarlo.

- tampoco te aproveches- jalando a Sasuke hacia él.

A Sasuke se le hizo extraña esa reacción en su hermano; más tarde Deidara se quedo dormido en la cama de Sasuke quien salió para respirar aire fresco.

-¿Dónde dormirás?

- puedo dormir en la habitación de nuestros padres.

- mejor duerme en mi cuarto, es improbable que Deidara entre ahí.

- ¿Por qué no confías en él?

- no querrás saberlo- sonrió levemente molesto.

- entiendo- regresando su mirada a la luna.

- cada vez más… parece que estas más lejos Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- siempre que miras la luna me pregunto ¿A dónde iras?

- mira quien lo dice…- ¬¬- el joven "me pierdo en mi mundo y no hay nadie que me saque de él"

- ¿eso piensas?- rio.

- no soy el único.

- bueno… nos vemos mañana- acercándose a Sasuke- si ese rubio loco te hace algo solo dímelo…

- no creo que me haga algo ¿o sí?- dudo un poco.

- que descanses hermanito- dejando un beso suave en la mejilla de Sasuke.

El menor estaba aprendiendo a controlar su nerviosismo, pero aun le costaba un poco de trabajo no sonrojarse cuando se trataba de la cercanía de su hermano.

Sasuke siguió unos minutos más viendo la luna hasta que cierto rubio fue a su lado.

-¿te llevas muy bien con Itachi?

- somos hermanos, es normal ¿no?

- supongo, pero tu no solo lo quieres como hermano- afirmo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo nota eso?- molesto.

- yo… tengo una situación igual. Tal vez las personas que lo notan son aquellas que tienen el mismo o parecido problema.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Sasori?

- somos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Nos conocimos hace años pero…- nostálgicamente- muchas cosas cambiaron, ya no me trata igual que antes.

- ¿lo quieres demasiado, no?

- más de lo que imaginas…- se sonrojo levemente- y… ¿le dirás?

- pensaba hacerlo pero…- viendo el cielo- mejor no.

- ¿Por qué?

- no soportaría que me odiara… ¿Qué significaría mi vida? Si la persona que más adoro en este mundo me detesta, eso me llevaría a cometer una tontería de las más grandes.

- pero… vale la pena morir por la persona que amas ¿o no?

- claro, pero no de esa forma tan patética y cobarde.

- sabes Sasuke… te diré algo…. Itachi y los demás me mataran pero mereces saberlo.

- ¿Qué?

- a tu hermano- se puso muy serio- no sabemos que le pasa pero su salud no ha sido muy buena desde hace un tiempo, no es nada grave pero… debes penar en eso- levantándose.

- es una broma ¿no?

- no, nunca mentiría con eso Sasuke… te lo digo porque eres un amigo para mí y claro que tu hermano también es importante para mí. Somos buenos amigos y me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones con respecto a Sasori.

- te lo agradezco- sonrió sinceramente.

- cuando quieras puedo ayudarte- sonrojado.

- gracias.

Deidara caminaba hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, ahora entendía el porque del amor que le tenía Itachi a su pequeño hermano, a pesar de parecer una persona fría por fuera, por dentro era de las pocas personas que uno llega a apreciar realmente.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas desde esa conversación, el timbre sonó insistente, como si rogara que abrieran la puerta rápidamente. Itachi abrió y se encontró con un Sasori herido y a un Tobi ayudándole. Adentro.

-¿para qué tocaste?- pregunto Deidara mientas curaba a Sasori.

- ni yo lo sé- rio.

Itachi hablaba por teléfono con Pain, su rostro no se mostraba nada feliz por lo que escuchaba.

-Sasuke…- viéndolo- no te preocupes- sonrió.

- este tarado tiene razón- dijo Sasori.

- ¿a quién le dijiste tarado?- enojado.

- al único de esta habitación- mirándolo feo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Orochimaru- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo.

- te está buscando Sasuke- dijo Itachi.

- ¿a mí?- un poco sorprendido- ¿Por qué?

- desde antes tenía mucho interés en ti- continuo Deidara- hemos estado investigando cosas sobre ese sujeto y no son nada buenas las repuestas que encontramos.

Una cortina de humo se abrió por toda la habitación, Tobi se llevo a Sasuke a las habitaciones superiores.

-no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- espera- jalando a Tobi del brazo- explícamelo por favor.

- bien- cerrando la puerta- Orochimaru tiene extrañas razones para buscarte, aun no sabemos cual es la principal… pero Sasuke- viendo detenidamente al oji negros- no dejes por nada del mundo que Orochimaru te convierta en vampiro, solo tu hermano debe hacerlo.

- ¿solo Itachi?

- sí, eso lo entenderás dentro de poco. Pero por ahora permanece aquí ¿bien?

Las palabras de Tobi no abandonaron la cabeza de Sasuke, solo su hermano podía convertirlo en vampiro pero… ¿Por qué? Por la ventana apareció una sombra sonriendo en forma triunfal, poco a poco se acerco a Sasuke quien no se dio cuenta de esa presencia…

**Continuara**

**pues esta historia ya casi llega su final... pero no se como terminarla ja ja ja ja XD....**

**dejen sus Reviws!!!! T0T gracias por leer O.O hasta luego....**


	10. finale

**pues aqui les dejo el final de mis locuras XD... como me moria de sueño, no supe ni que puse, asi que si escribi mal algo solo diganme je je, se los agradecere mucho de verdad!!! n_n**

**dejen sus comentarios de "te falto tal cosa" o de ese tipo, solo les pido no sean tan duras (os) por favor ja jajaja... buenos les agradezco que leyeran esta historia loca mía... y espero que les agrade el final... XD**

**eso si les digo que estara algo largo, pero ustedes distraiganse un rato. Ademas nunca he sido buena para los finales je je je... a menos de que sean sobre tragedias ñnU pero los finales felices no me salen muy bien o nada bien, pero mejorare en ese aspecto...**

**sin entretenerlos más les dejo el capitulo....**

**Capit****ulo 10: finale**

Las cosas se tranquilizaron abajo pero… en el cuarto donde estaba Sasuke.

-hola Sasuke-kun- sonrió.

- tu eres…- sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- ¿A dónde demo…- perdiendo el conocimiento.

Tobi subió y no encontró a Sasuke.

En otro lado, el menor despertaba con un dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Kabuto.

- perdóname por ser tan brusco pero debía hacerlo.

Orochimaru había sacado el aire de Sasuke con un golpe en el estomago.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- tocando su cabeza.

- espero que estés cómodo- dijo la serpiente.

- si necesitas algo solo llámame- menciono Kabuto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación donde Sasuke seguía, adolorido y confundido, solo recordaba haber hablado con Tobi y después… nada solo oscuridad. Paseo su mirada por el lugar y descubrió que era una habitación muy elegante y sumamente grande. Supuso que estaba en casa de Kabuto o alguna de las tantas casas de Orochimaru.

Itachi y los demás comenzaron a buscar a Sasuke pero no sabina por donde empezar, Orochimaru tenía sus mañas para esconderse y que no fuera encontrado. En el camino, Itachi dejo de caminar y su rostro demostraba dolor.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Kisame preocupado.

- si- tocando su cabeza- es lo de siempre.

- debes convertir a Sasuke en vampiro…

- no lo hare- dijo molesto.

- pero si sigues así tu vas a…- interrumpido.

- sigamos buscándolo- caminando de nuevo.

Kisame siguió a Itachi, pero seguía preocupado su amigo estaba mucho mas pálido de lo normal.

-Itachi… contéstame algo.

- ¿Qué?- sin dejar de caminar.

- ¿quieres dejar solo a Sasuke?

Itachi se paró en seco, la pregunta de Kisame le recordó la petición de Sasuke cuando recién había regresado a casa, sus ojos miraron el suelo, el cual comenzó a llenarse de gotas de agua, la lluvia entendía los sentimientos de Itachi en ese momento.

-debemos encontrarlo…- evadiendo el tema.

- de acuerdo- resignado.

Pasaron minutos, horas, días y semanas, ningún rastro de Sasuke, Zetsu y konan se encargaban de buscar más datos sobre Orochimaru o Kabuto, pues Pain no permitía que la joven les ayudara demasiado por obvias razones, además Zetsu se encargaba de cuidarla. En el transcurso de la semana, Itachi cayó gravemente enfermo, pero la búsqueda siguió.

-¿Cómo sigue Itachi?- pregunto Kisame preocupado.

- no ha mejorado- dijo con tristeza konan.

- debemos encontrar a Sasuke- dijo Tobi.

- les ayudare- recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Itachi!- gritaron los tres presentes al ver que Itachi caía al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo molesto Kisame- ¿quieres morir más rápido?

- se donde esta Sasuke- dijo casi como un murmullo.

Los chicos fueron al lugar donde dijo Itachi que estaría Sasuke, para su sorpresa Orochimaru y Kabuto salían de la casa, que por fuera parecía ruinas. Por unos días más los vigilaron, hasta una noche.

-¿Itachi estas despierto?- tocando la puerta.

Como no le contesto, konan abrió la puerta pero… Itachi no estaba además la ventana se encontraba abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a buscarlo. Mientras Itachi llegaba a la casa de Orochimaru, busco la forma de entrar y lo logro, una ventana rota. Adentro reconoció el aroma de su hermano, no muy lejano de donde estaba.

Poco le faltaba para llegar a la puerta, pero Orochimaru lo intercepto, iniciando una pelea.

-que mala educación tienes Itachi- con sus uñas en el cuello del mayor.

- ¿Dónde tienes a Sasuke? Es lo único que me importa- gélidamente.

- no lo sé…- sonrió cínicamente.

- dame lo que deseo y te daré a tu hermanito.

- ya te dije que no tengo tu maldita espada…

- pero debes saber donde la oculto Lancer.

- el que fuera el primer alumno de Lancer no quiere decir que me dijera todo- su mirada se volvía desafiante cosa que a la serpiente no le agrado.

- no me mires así- rasguñando el cuello de Itachi.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- mirando con mas furia a Orochimaru.

- odio tu estúpida mirada… por eso siempre te deteste- enojado- siempre con tu actitud de "no me importa nada".

- te lo preguntare de nuevo… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!- perdiendo la paciencia.

Unas gotas de sangre se esparcieron por el piso blanco, un gemido de dolor se escucho por el pasillo, por el mismo en que un cuerpo medio adormilado se apoyaba en las paredes, su respiración era agitada, su ropa estaba manchada de un poco de sangre…

-eso es- sonrió victorioso- siente lo que sentí hace años…

- tu dolor no…- en el suelo- no era físico Orochimaru…

- pero agradece que no puedo dañarte el alma como lo hicieron ustedes al dejarme abandonado en esa oscura ciudad…- miro con odio a Itachi.

- no te abandonamos…- haciendo presión en su brazo derecho.

- ¿Qué no me abandonaron?- rio cínicamente.

- tu… te separaste… de… nosotros- cada vez perdía más fuerza.

- por supuesto que no- tomando del cuello al pelinegro.

- nunca… abandonaríamos… a un compañero… mucho menos… a un amigo- viéndolo con compasión.

- no me mires de ese modo tan compasivo….- más enojado que antes.

- es… verdad…- sintiendo más presión sobre su garganta- nunca… te abandonaríamos…

Los pasos se acercaban más y más a donde estaban Orochimaru e Itachi.

-hermano…

Itachi cayó al suelo nuevamente pero esta vez no se levanto.

-será mejor que te quedes ahí…

- piénsalo… recuerda… lo que paso ese día- abriendo con dificultad sus ojos, no solo eran las heridas que le había hecho Orochimaru, la enfermedad estaba terminando con él.

- ¡cállate de una vez!- grito con furia- odio te patética forma de ver las cosas desde un punto tranquilo, nunca peleas por nada… siempre te mantienes sereno ante toda situación. Por eso te detesto Itachi.

Una especie de explosión se escucho a varios kilómetros, Kisame y los demás se preocuparon, si Itachi peleaba en las condiciones en las que estaba… no tendría oportunidad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, llevándose consigo el rastro de sangre que tenía el cuerpo de Itachi, Orochimaru respiraba agitado y su rostro demostraba un enfado muy grande.

-¡Itachi!- viendo a su hermano en el suelo casi sin vida…

- los dos mayores voltearon para ver a Sasuke, que sin saber como llego hasta Itachi y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-hermano- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- me alegro de verte Sasuke… - sonrió levemente.

- hermano… por mi culpa estas así- sus ojos lo traicionaron.

- no…- acariciando las mejillas de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun- tomándolo de un brazo- no quiero que salgas lastimado.

- deja a Sasuke…. Fuera de esto Orochimaru… tu problema es conmigo no con Sasuke- parándose.

- Sasuke es todo tu mundo ¿no?- abrazando al menor.

- aléjate de mi hermano- dijo con un tono de voz diferente.

- si no lo hago ¿Qué asara?- besando la mejilla de Sasuke- me pregunto ¿q que sabrá tu sangre Sasuke-kun?- pasando su lengua por el cuello de Sasuke.

- aleja tu asquerosa lengua de Sasuke… - sus ojos eran más rojos de lo normal.

Itachi despedía una aura roja intensa, a los ojos humanos no era nada pero a los ojos de un vampiro significaba una muerte segura… pero eso solo hiso sonreír a Orochimaru que dejo caer a Sasuke.

Un rayo ilumino todo el lugar, cuando su luz se alejo, Sasuke vio una escena desagradable, el pecho de Itachi atravesado por una daga dorada…

-te dije que me vengaría de lo que hiciste hace años… Itachi.

- ¿Quién dijo que…- escupiendo sangre- que me venciste?- sonrió.

- ¿Qué?- sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho.

- Lancer me enseño esa técnica… sabia que nos traicionarías.

Una especie de espada roja atravesaba el pecho de Orochimaru quien cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- perdía sus fuerzas cada segundo.

- "la espada de sangre"- dijo antes de quedarse sin fuerza.

- Itachi- impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

- la única espada que puede…- sintiendo un ardor en su interior- dejar sin poder a un vampiro…

- Lancer murió a tus manos ¿no es así?- pregunto Itachi.

- si… fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Itachi seguía tosiendo sangre, lo que preocupo de sobre manera a Sasuke.

-"bebe la sangre de tu sangre… solo así serás el eterno Rey vampiro"- dijo entre risas la serpiente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Sasuke.

- si tu hermano bebe toda tu sangre… será el vampiro más fuerte… que se haiga conocido, además de vencer esa enfermedad que tiene gracias a Lancer…

- ¿Qué enfermedad?

- como tu hermano fue el primero en ser convertido por Lancer… un sello de sangre se quedo grabado en él… hasta no convertir a su sangre en vampiro o terminar con ellos, ese sello consumirá la vida de Itachi a pesar de ser un ser inmortal…- rio.

- ¿la solución es que beba mi sangre?

- exactamente… pero eso acabara con tu vida.

- Itachi…- interrumpido.

- no lo hare Sasuke…- sonrió- no desperdiciare tu vida…

- puedes convertirlo en vampiro…- menciono Orochimaru.

- no hare ninguna de las dos opciones,,,

- entonces morirás…

- prefiero eso a…- tocio más sangre- desperdiciar la vida de Sasuke.

- ¿tanto amas a tu hermano?- retorciese de dolor.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mucho, su sorpresa era muy grande… ahora solo faltaba la respuesta del mayor.

-contesta… ¿tanto amas a tu querido hermano? ¿Qué significa para ti Sasuke?

-….- Sasuke no alejaba su mirada de Itachi quien cerró los ojos y suspiro.

- supongo que… esto debía pasar algún día…- sonrió.

- dime… ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

- para mi Sasuke es…- un dolor en su cuello le impidió seguir hablando.

- hermano…- más preocupado que antes.

- Sasuke es mi adorado hermanito… lo aprecio como compañero, lo adoro como hermano menor, me gusta su amistad, me agrada su compañía, me embriaga su calidez, la que nunca podré sentir por mi cuenta, me enloquece su sabor, su aroma, sus latidos… su corazón… y…- hiso una mueca de dolor- lo amo como la persona que es… me importa poco que seamos hermanos, para mi es más que eso… es la única persona que existe ante mis ojos…

- que tierno- rio- amar así a tu hermano… ahora entiendo el porque lo dejaste con vida.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron quería decir algo pero no podía, la felicidad que sentía era inmensa, su hermano, su amado hermano sentía lo mismo que el… y parecía que a mayor escala.

La lluvia se intensifico… Kisame y los demás llegaron pero…

-no te vayas Itachi- abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor- no me dejes solo de nuevo…- sus ojos ya estaban rojos de derramar lagrimas- no ahora que se… lo que sientes por mí, por favor- sollozo- Itachi.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba, Itachi ya casi no respiraba, sus latidos eran mucho más lentos de lo normal, casi se extinguía, Kisame se acerco a Sasuke y miro con tristeza a su amigo Itachi.

-Sasuke- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

- Kisame- viendo con verdadero dolor a Kisame- no dejes…- sollozo de nuevo- ¡no dejes que Itachi muera! Por favor…- aferrándose más al cuerpo de Itachi- por favor… no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo… quiero esta por siempre con Itachi… no quiero estar solo… quiero… quiero a Itachi a mi lado.

- lo siento Sasuke…- dijo con tristeza- yo… no puedo hacer nada…

Kisame cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar los sollozos de Sasuke.

-hare lo que sea- viendo a su hermano- pero quédate conmigo por favor.

De la nada Orochimaru ataco a Sasuke… pero afortunadamente o no Deidara logro evitar que Sasuke fuera herido… después de eso Orochimaru cayo y no volvió a levantarse…

-idiota- dijo Sasori tomando entre sus brazos a Deidara- ¿en qué pensabas?

- Sasuke… es mi amigo- sonrió- Itachi… nunca me perdonaría el no haber… protegido a su amado hermano.

- será mejor irnos de aquí- menciono Pain.

- pero…- viendo a Sasuke que mantenía abrazado a Itachi.

Un mes pasó rápidamente… en la casa de Kisame y Zetsu.

-que no te puedes levantar- dijo molesto Sasori.

- ¿Por qué? Ya me siento mejor- sonrió energéticamente.

- ya te dije que no te levantaras por un tiempo Deidara.

- no seas malo por favor déjame levantar…- poniendo cara de perrito triste.

- esa cara no funciona conmigo… así que mejor toma las cosas que trajo Konan.

- esas cosas saben a rayos- haciendo mueca de desagrado.

- si quieres mejorar debes tomarlas.

- ¡no lo hare!- como un niño pequeño.

- Deidara… harás que pierda la paciencia.

- pues piérdela… no pienso beber esa cosa.

A Sasori no lo quedaba otra opción que obligarlo a beber esa medicina que era de horrible sabor pero de muy buenos resultados, el pelirrojo bebió un poco y se acerco al rubio que muy gustoso recibió los labios de su ahora prometido… ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Sencillamente… cuando Deidara estaba en reposo total, Sasori no se apartaba de él, ni de día ni de noche, a pesar de pasársela discutiendo…

_Gracias a Tobi el pelirrojo soltó la sopa, es decir, lo hecho de cabeza en pocas palabras, Sasori guardaba celosamente ese secreto, solo Tobi (a quien ya no le diría nada XD) y Zetsu sabían sobre sus sentimientos verdaderos por Deidara; ese mismo día como siempre habían empezado a discutir sobre el arte, pero el pelirrojo tenía muy poca paciencia y como Deidara nunca se callaría decidió hacerle callar dándole un beso que dejo sin palabras al rubio… desde ese día decidieron (mas Deidara que nadie) ser pareja, tenían planeado casarse pasados unos meses más, a lo que sus amigos se alegraron._

En cuanto a Sasuke… todos los días iba a visitar a los chicos, además de ver a su hermano quien dormía aun, Pain y Kisame habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarlo pero solo habían logrado dejarlo en una especie de coma. No había día que el menor no fuera por lo menos una hora.

-Itachi- acariciando la mejilla de su hermano- ¿Cuándo despertaras?- su rostro se entristeció mucho- me haces falta… regresa por favor.

El frio rostro de Itachi seguía calmado, su respiración casi no se escuchaba, sus latidos débiles, su cabello regado por la blanca almohada.

-¿Sasuke?- entro a la habitación Konan.

- ¿dime?- acostado a un lado de Itachi.

- no es nada, solo pensé que estarías dormido- sonrió- además… ya son las 5:00.

- gracias por avisarme, lo había olvidado- levantándose- debo irme.

- ¿vendrás mañana?

- si…- sonrió levemente.

Konan se retiro y Sasuke miro nuevamente a Itachi, se agacho y deposito un beso en los fríos labios de su hermano, después de eso salió del cuarto y se fue a casa.

Así pasaron varios meses, nadie había sentido todo el tiempo que había pasado pues las tareas de la vida cotidiana los tenían de cabeza, pero una notica alegro a todos, dentro de unos días Konan regresaría del hospital y conocerían a su pequeño hijo…

Una tarde con el sol brillante, Konan y su hijo (aun no decidían su nombre) regresaron a la casa de Kisame y Zetsu, solo faltaba Sasuke para conocerlo.

No pasaron muchas horas para cuando el menor llegara a su casa, recibió una llamada de Kisame.

-¿Qué pasa?- con uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

- ¡¿no piensas venir hoy?!- pregunto Deidara desde el fondo.

- no creo…- suspiro- no creo poder ir de nuevo.

- por… ¿tu hermano?

- …..- no contesto, afirmando la pregunta de Kisame.

- vamos Sasuke… no eres de las personas que se dan por vencidas además… estamos hablando de Itachi.

- tienes razón, en seguida voy- levantándose de su cama.

Pocos minutos después Sasuke llego a la casa de Kisame, la fiesta (idea de Tobi y Deidara) duro hasta muy noche por lo que Sasuke y los demás se quedarían ahí.

En la noche, Sasuke durmió a un lado de Itachi que seguía durmiendo, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y así duro unas horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, admirando a Itachi, su mirada oscura rogaba por que abriera sus ojos y le dijera alguna cosa, lo que fuera, oír su voz es lo que necesitaba.

Por la mañana, Sasuke se arreglo para ir a la escuela, cuando colocaba sus zapatos.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Konan preocupada.

- si…- sonriendo forzadamente- ¿Por qué piensas que no?

- no por nada- sonrió- que tengas un buen día.

- gracias, nos vemos- saliendo.

Cuando salió borro la sonrisa que tenía y su rostro se oscureció, presiono sus puños y corrió hacia la escuela, no quería que nadie más supiera que no estaba nada bien.

-no está bien ¿verdad?

- no, ese niño se está haciendo el fuerte- dijo Zetsu.

- ¿Zetsu? Anoche Sasuke…

- sí, no durmió muy bien, creo que no fue muy buena idea dejarlo en ese cuarto.

En la escuela Sasuke estaba más distraído de lo normal, parecía estar en otro mundo, tanto que los maestros se preocuparon de sobremanera por él, la maestra de matemáticas le pidió que se retirara, además de estar muriéndose de sueño, algo dentro de él no estaba funcionando adecuadamente, el menor se fue a su casa, pensó por unos minutos en ir a casa de Kisame y quedarse todo el día al lado de Itachi pero…

-Sasuke- moviendo suavemente al chico.

-….- frunciendo el ceño para después abrir los ojos.

- vamos… debemos ir a la casa de Kisame- dijo Pain.

- ¿para qué?- tallando sus ojos.

- solo ven conmigo ¿sí?

En el camino Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna, la lluvia había aparecido entendiendo al menor, sus ojos no se despegaban de la calle que poco a poco fue tomando un color oscuro por el agua, la ventana del auto de Pain se lleno de gotas diminutas que resbalaban por el cristal, la mirada de Sasuke se entretenía con ellas, siempre lo hacía cuando iba con Itachi.

Llegaron a la casa que permanecía en silencio completo, eso extraño a Sasuke la casa siempre estaba con un gran escándalo, Tobi pidiendo quien sabe cuantas cosas, Sasori y Diedra discutiendo, Kisame leyendo, Zetsu pidiendo que se callaron varias veces pero como nadie le hacía caso se ponía a gritar igual que los demás, solo Konan y Pain platicaban en un volumen aceptable.

Tal vez no había nadie o se cansaron de discutir, la lluvia los tranquilizaba mucho o al menos eso pensaba Sasuke.

Entraron y solo vio a Konan arrullando a su bebé que sonreía al ver a su bella madre, Pain se acerco y deposito un beso en los labios de su esposa.

-Sasuke…- acercándose con el bebé.

- solo estaré aquí un rato más- contesto bajando la mirada.

- gracias- sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?

- no me gusta estar sola ¿sabes?- rio- sé que tengo a Takeshi pero tu eres como otro hijo para mí y Pain, no te molesta ¿verdad?

- no, para nada- sonrió enternecido por la sonrisa de aquel bebé.

- espero que… aceptes ir a vivir con nosotros tres.

- ¿Qué?- esas palabras no le gustaron.

- aun eres menor de edad Sasuke- dijo Pain- tendrás muchos problemas.

- no estoy solo…- mordió su labio- tengo a Itachi, mi hermano mayor- apretó sus puños.

- lo sabemos pero…- interrumpida.

- ¡no me importa si esta así aun!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no pienso dejar a Itachi.

- yo tampoco te dejaría Sasuke….- se escucho una voz familiar detrás de Sasuke.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron más de lo normal, giro y vio la silueta de su hermano, su rostro tranquilo como siempre, pero sus labios le dedicaban una sonrisa solo para él, Sasuke no sabía que hacer… sus pies no le respondían, solo sentía que por sus mejillas rodaban finas lagrimas que llegaban a su cuello.

Itachi sonrió más al ver la reacción de su hermanito, se acerco a él y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba, posiblemente por la emoción, la impresión o el frio que hacía por la lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

-la lluvia no solo significa tristeza- dijo Pain regresando a Sasuke al mundo real.

- si hubieras visto el alboroto que armaron los chicos- rio Konan al decirlo.

- a Deidara casi le dio un ataque y a Tobi lo tuvimos que amarrar a una silla.

- hablando de Tobi…- dijo Konan- ¿ya lo desataste?

-…..- hubo un silencio en toda la habitación.

- lo supuse…- rio- vamos- llevándose a Pain para dejar solos a los hermanos e ir a desatar a Tobi.

La habitación se quedo en total silencio, ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar donde estaban.

-perdóname Sasuke- separándose un poco de el menor.

- idiota- aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- entiendo- sonrió levemente- no era mi intención durar tanto tiempo dormido- rio.

- eres un idiota...- sonrió aun que sus labios temblaban.

Itachi miro a Sasuke con su rostro enternecido, no dejaba de adorar casa una de las facetas de Sasuke, cada una diferente pero ara le adorables, fuera cual fuera, si estaba enojado, feliz, triste, cualquiera le gustaba.

-hermanito…- haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara.

-….- admirando eso ojos rojos que lo volvían loco,

- me alegrara tenerte en el grupo para siempre.

- quieres decir que…- fue silenciado por los labios fríos de Itachi.

Un leve hilo de sangre cayó de los labios de Sasuke, hiso una mueca de dolor, algo lo quemaba por dentro, sentía como la sangre le hervía, tenia nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, una: el dulce sabor de su hermano y la otra: el sabor de una nueva forma de vida, la sangre de Itachi era deliciosa como sus labios…

Al separarse los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos como los de Itachi, limpio sus labios y miro a su hermano quien sonreía ampliamente.

-eso es solo el principio Sasuke…- dijo el mayor- aun falta otra parte para que seas un vampiro completo.

- ¿Cuál es?

- lo sabrás en la noche…

En eso llegaron los demás, harían un fiesta por muchas razones, el despertar de Itachi, el inicio de Sasuke como un ser de la noche y el nombre del hijo de Konan y Pain.

-es verdad… ¿Quién le puso el nombre a tu hijo Konan?- pregunto Deidara.

- Itachi- sonrió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué él? Después de que se ausenta quien sabe cuanto tiempo lo dejas a él ponerle el nombre- se quejo el rubio.

- pues a Takeshi le gusto… además le encanta estar con Itachi- sonrió.

Itachi se acerco el bebé y este comenzó a reír contento, al cargarlo solo miraba al mayor y sonreía, lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, con Tobi y Deidara lloraba pues les tenía miedo, por alguna razón.

Mientras todas disfrutaban de la fiesta, Itachi miraba el cielo con Takeshi en sus brazos, cada vez que Konan o alguno de los chicos querían cargarlo se ponía a llorar, como diciendo que no quería separarse de Itachi.

-sabes… aun que sea un bebé- sentándose a un lado de su hermano- me pondré celoso.

- tu eras igual que él- rio.

- ¿Qué?- confundido.

- siempre llorabas cuando me iba, o cuando nuestro padre te cargaba, siempre pedias que te cargara, además… la primer palabra que dijiste fue…- interrumpido.

-Itachi- sonrió.

- exacto… nuestro padre estuvo deprimido por varios días, me causaste muchos problemas hermanito- viendo a Sasuke quien solo se recargo en su hombro.

- y te los seguiré cuando- rio con malicia.

- tendré que superarlo- rio.

- Itachi…- se sonrojo.

- ¿dime?- jugando con Takeshi.

- hay algo que quiero decirte.

En ese momento Tobi fue por Takeshi quien lo vio con miedo, pues tenía moretones, de los golpes que le habían dado para que no asfixiara a Itachi, cuando se fueron.

-¿y que querías decirme?- con toda su atención en Sasuke.

- sobre lo que dijiste cuando estábamos con Orochimaru…

- lo que dije…- pensando- ah, que te amaba- sonrió.

-….- asintió sonrojado.

- pues es verdad hermanito- abrazándolo- eras mi hermano adorado, ya te lo había dicho antes, eres más que un hermano para mí.

- para mí también Itachi…

- me alegro…

Sasuke busco los labios de Itachi y deposito un beso en ellos.

- je t´aime Itachi (*)- sonrió cariñosamente.

- je t´aime frére (**)- besando a Sasuke tiernamente- hoy aprenderás a escoger a tus victimas.

- fue más rápido de lo que pensé.

- pero por unos días tendré que dártela yo…- presionando los labios de Sasuke con un dedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- a penas comienzas con esto, no sabes aun la cantidad que debes beber para no morir y asesinar a tu víctima, si bebes toda su sangre corres el rizo de morir junto con esa persona.

-¿Qué?

- cuando bebes sangre de una persona, se podría decir te vuelves uno con ella, sus corazones se sincronizan y si el de la víctima se detiene el tuyo hará lo mismo.

- entiendo… pero me agrada tu idea de que me des tu la sangre- sonrió pícaramente.

Por unos días Itachi le daba sangre a Sasuke, el mayor mordía a la persona y sin pasar la sangre por su garganta la dejaba en los labios de Sasuke por medio de un beso, cosa que a l menor no le desagradaba en ningún sentido, la sangre era deliciosa y con la combinación de los labios de Itachi era un sabor que posiblemente estaría prohibido para las personas normales, solo el gozaba de ese exquisito sabor.

**_¿FIN?_**

**_…El final solo marca un nuevo inicio…_**

_Significados: XD_

_*: te amo_

_**: te amo hermano._

**espero que les gustara XD, sino pues ya ni modo T.T me deprimire (de hecho no XD... solo le hechare mas ganas) dejen sus Reviews eh...**

**por ahi alguien me debe un Review... lo esperare ya sabes de quien hablo ¿verdad? no dire nombres XD porque ella debe saberlo U¬¬...**

**bueno nos vemos dentro de unos dias con una nueva historia de ItaSasu.... ¡ARRIBA ESA PAREJA! ¡ARRIBA EL ITASASU! uuU bueno ya... nos vemos se cuidan Sayonara... XD**


End file.
